Cerulean Addiction
by Trunksgurl
Summary: Goku-Bra-Gohan triangle. A mysterious woman arrives to disrupt the life of a happily married Goku, and a widower Gohan. Will father fight son for this woman they know nothing about? Someone new is in the picture. Does Bra know him from her past?
1. His Addiction

Welcome to the newest addition to my odd couple list. This was a suggestion from a reviewer of my story 'Oblivion', July(), and I decided to do good on the suggestion. So you can thank her for putting the idea in my head.  
  
First of all I want to say that Goku will be mostly OOC. In many stories he is portrayed a goofy, slow man that sometimes refuses to grow up, kinda like Peter Pan, huh? So I took a different approach and made him completely different himself, I hope you guys don't mind.  
  
Second of all, this is going to be a Goku\Bra\Gohan love triangle based story. Which means that both father and son will be vying for Bra's love. I will be truthful and say that there will be some interaction between Bra and Gohan, but the story will revolve around the attraction that Goku and Bra feel for each other that may evolve into something more.  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this note and I won't keep you any longer from this story. I hope you guys like and enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ and DBGT characters used in this fanfiction story. They legally belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation and many others  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Cerulean Addiction  
  
~*~~*~  
  
His Addiction  
  
~*~~*~  
  
A massive, loud, thunderclap startled him from his musings in his office. In a matter of minutes, the skies had opened and rain had come pouring down and against the windows from his office. There were so many cases to be done. He was the best, so there were many to chose from and actually accept. He was one of the best lawyers in the City and therefor one of the most known, most public faces.  
  
He had a wonderful wife, and two sons. One of which was a widow with a young daughter. His desk was a clutter with so many files and papers, and he vaguely wondered were the plaque with his name was. The black plaque with the golden letters that read: Son Goku, Attorney at Law.  
  
He had earned his title and reputation with hard laborious work, years of University, and law school. Money was something that now didn't matter, he was literally swimming in it. His eldest son also worked with him at the firm he had worked so hard to form. Only the best and the most recognized lawyers worked with him.  
  
There was nothing that could ruin his success and happiness. Goku stood and unfolded the long sleeves of his crispy white dress shirt. He walked over and grabbed his coat and an umbrella his secretary had left for him on the leather chair by the door, rain was pouring down in torrents and every few minutes, thunder and lightning roared outside.  
  
He opened the umbrella and stepped out of his building, turning to lock the door after setting the alarm. He then turned around and made for the black, fancy, Mercedes Benz that was parked across the street. He looked from one side to the other and crossed quickly, the water splashing against the shiny black shoes he was wearing.  
  
The car's alarm chirped and he opened the door, setting his briefcase down in the passenger seat and closing the umbrella to get in. Then, he looked around for a strange sensation, and he noticed a person wandering the street, wet, and disoriented.  
  
Goku shrugged, probably some drug addict or a drunk bum that didn't know what they were doing. But, he then noticed that a large freight truck was coming towards him, and Goku stood from his car. "Hey! Watch out for the truck!" he yelled at the person.  
  
The person looked up at him and didn't seem to see or hear what he was trying to say. He closed his umbrella and threw it on the floor of the car, then he stood out and ran towards the person as the truck neared. He waved at the truck, maybe the driver would see him and stop. Tough luck.  
  
When the truck driver slammed on the brakes, the wheels stopped, but they kept on going due to the slippery road. Goku ran and pulled the person to him, and they rolled out of the trucks pathway just in time. "What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled as he looked at the person under him. He stopped when he realized that it was a woman.  
  
She looked at him for a space of a few seconds and then promptly passed out. "Geez, Miss? Please wake up?" he asked as he touched her face and noticed that her skin was an icy cold and that, even unconscious, she was shivering.  
  
Goku stood and picked her up, there was nothing left for him to do but to take her to a hospital. She most likely had pneumonia by her coloring and the way her skin felt. She coughed roughly against his chest and he ran to his car, putting her in the passenger seat, and then running to the drivers so that he could go.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Goku stood from his seat and walked over to the doctor in charge of the young woman. "How is she?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Just what you thought. She has pneumonia and it's a good thing that you brought her when you did. A few more minutes out in the rain and she would have died," the doctor said.  
  
"She was wandering about the street very disoriented, she didn't hear my voice when I called her, and then I pushed her out of the way from an oncoming truck. Have you found out who she is or why she was like this?" Goku asked.  
  
The doctor shook his head, "She had no identification on her, but she was also hurt. She has fractures on her body and skull that tell us that before she may have been in a car accident. We contacted the police and gave her description to them in case anyone calls to report her missing or if they find her vehicle," the man said.  
  
Goku nodded, "When will she be awake?"  
  
"Probably tomorrow. Right now she is under a sedative because of her injuries and the treatment we are giving her for the pneumonia. Maybe when she wakes up we can find out who she is. You can go home sir, if she awakes tomorrow, we will give you a call."  
  
Goku nodded and shook hands with the doctor, "Can I see her before I go?" he asked.  
  
The doctor nodded, "This way," he said as he pointed and lead the tall man towards the room the young woman had been put in. "Do not disturb her," the doctor said as he opened the door and then walked away.  
  
Goku walked into the room and towards the bed that held the young woman he had found. He was surprised to see that she was quite beautiful, even with the gauze on her forehead and the paleness of her skin. Her lips were almost blue and she had a bandage over her right wrist.  
  
She had damp blue hair that reached her slim shoulders, she was devastatingly small to him. But then again, he was a very tall man, reaching more than six feet. She looked like those frail porcelain dolls that his wife had in the cabinet in their living room. She looked almost lifeless. Well, he hoped that she got better, he didn't know her but it would be a shame for one so young to die at the bloom of her youth.  
  
"Sleep tight," Goku whispered as he gave her limp hand a small squeeze. He swore that she squeezed his hand back, it was barely noticeable, but he felt something. He then let go and walked out of the room. He had to get home to his wife.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Mr. Son? There is a call for you from a Dr. Russell, he says it's important."  
  
Goku looked up from the papers in front of him and nodded, "Thank you Alice, I'll take the call," he said as he picked up his phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Good morning Mr. Son, I was calling to give you news from the young lady you brought in yesterday. I think it is imperative that you come down to see her, she is awake but hasn't told us anything since," the doctor sounded worried.  
  
"I can't right now, but I can in about an hour, I have a meeting with an important client that can not be postponed," Goku said as he looked at his Rolex.  
  
"Ok Mr. Son, we will be waiting for you, have a nice day," he said before he hung up.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Goku looked at his son and shook his head, "It was the doctor of the young woman I found yesterday," he responded as he arranged a portfolio with the papers of his client. "He said she woke up but she hasn't said much. They want me to go down there."  
  
The tall man nodded and put away a thick reference book back onto the shelf of a large bookcase that held about two hundred law books. "I'll go with you. That way when we get out we can go to lunch and revise a case that the court just handed to me," his son said.  
  
He was a lawyer that specified most of his cases in child defense, whether it be custody, abuse, violence, or any type of case where a child was a victim. He had also gained a good reputation, not only because of his father, but because of who he was an the way he ran himself in a courtroom. He was one of the best in his area.  
  
Goku nodded, "I want you to be co-counsil with me on this case, so I would like you to be at this meeting, Gohan," he said as he stood and put on the suit coat over his black vest.  
  
Gohan nodded and fixed his tie and then took off his reading glasses. "Sure, I can use the experience," he said as he walked out the door with his father.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"Mr. Son," Doctor Russell said as he shook hands with the tall man and then with his son.  
  
"Doctor, my son," he presented them. "How is she?" he got straight to the point.  
  
The doctor looked grim, "Well, physically, she is past the danger. Mentally, there's a problem. She claims that she doesn't remember anything that happened to her, or her past. Period," he said.  
  
"She has amnesia?" Gohan asked incredulously. "I thought things like that didn't happen too often," he stated quietly.  
  
The doctor nodded, "They don't, but in this case, she did have head trauma and it can explain why she remembers nothing. All she was able to say, was that her name was Bra. But that is all," he said as he walked with them to the door of the room.  
  
"She remembers her name?" Goku asked as he raised his brows.  
  
Dr. Russell nodded, "But that is all. Not even she can explain if she has family, where she had the accident, or who she is," he said as he knocked and opened the door. All three men entered and they were met with the young woman sitting to the side of the bed, trying to stand.  
  
Gohan walked forward and helped her stand. Then his eyes met hers, and she blinked big, blue eyes at him in confusion. "Let me help you, you must not have all your strength yet. Where do you want to go?" he asked as he held arm and her waist.  
  
"Who are you?" she murmured. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
Gohan shook his head, "No, we haven't met until today," he responded.  
  
Goku cleared his throat and walked over to her, "Bra?" he asked questioningly.  
  
She looked at him and frowned, "I've seen you before, haven't I?" she asked as she looked at the tall, graceful, handsome man before her.  
  
He nodded, "Yesterday, before you passed out and nearly were ran over by a truck, we saw each other. But you were hurt and you promptly passed out," he commented.  
  
Bra nodded and looked at the man still holding her, "I'm ok, thank you," she whispered as she leaned heavily against the bed and rubbed her forehead. "I remember nothing, and so far, no one has called the police searching for me," she said to no one in particular.  
  
"Have they searched your fingerprints and photo? Maybe they can find you on their databases," Goku said.  
  
"With all due respect dad, I doubt that she will have a criminal record," Gohan whispered as he stared at the woman that had struck him the instant he had laid eyes on her.  
  
Bra shrugged lightly, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I remember nothing and I don't have a home or anywhere to go when I get out of here," she said as she looked from one handsome man to the other. Even the doctor had his share of good looks.  
  
"Well, we can help you while you try to remember and wait for someone to find you," Gohan was quick to respond. "Right dad?" he asked his father.  
  
Goku nodded, "Sure, you can stay with us and we'll find a way to help you," he said with a smile.  
  
Bra smiled back and nodded once, "Thank you for doing all this for me. I don't know what I would have done had I been all alone through this," she said as she looked from father to son.  
  
Goku looked at her with a mixture of pity and something he couldn't explain. She was even more beautiful than she had been asleep, but she looked lost and so very frail. She was scared and he knew now that he'd do all in his power to help her, and if need be, to protect her.  
  
"Now doctor, how long will she be staying in the hospital?" Gohan asked anxiously.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"I hope these fit you, they actually belong to my daughter and she's just about your age and size," Gohan said as he placed a bag onto the hospital bed. It had been a week and a half already and they were allowing Bra to leave the hospital.  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Thank you very much," she said as she looked into the bag and took out a pair of blue jeans and a pale, yellow sweater top with really long sleeves.  
  
"I bought those for her but I guess she didn't like them. She wore them once to humor me, but never again," he said with a light laugh.  
  
"I'll be right back," Bra said as she walked into the small bathroom and took the clothing with her to change. She was thankful that they fit perfectly because she was dead tired of wearing that horrid, thin hospital gown. She looked herself over in the mirror and sighed.  
  
No memories, recollections of her past, or anything. She couldn't remember a thing, but when she had opened her eyes the first morning after arriving, the name Bra had popped into her head and she had deduced that it was her name. She wondered what type of life she had had before the accident, if she had a boyfriend. She knew for a fact that she wasn't married because she wasn't wearing a ring. And now, her mind was a clean slate that had to be re-written.  
  
Outside was an absolutely handsome man that seemed to be struck by her, he wasn't too obvious, but he wasn't hiding it much either. Then again, his father was a candy for the eye. She was out of their league, though. They were married men, with grown children and probably happily married. That thought made her heart sink. Both men had caught her attention fully.  
  
Bra sighed and ran her fingers through the straight locks of blue hair, frowning at the ugly gauze patch that was still spread over her forehead. The skin had begun to heal, but the cut was ugly and they had recommended she wear the gauze so that it protect her from infection.  
  
She then turned to go and walked out of the bathroom, watching as her guest looked her up and down. "How do I look?" she asked as she twirled once for him.  
  
"Absolutely great!" he complimented. "I'm sorry I didn't get you shoes, but I didn't know if you shared the same number with Pan, my daughter. But I did bring you some slippers, hopefully their not too big," he said as he pointed to the floor at black slippers.  
  
Bra smiled and put them on, "They're good, thank you very much," she said as she looked around the room that she had been in for the past days. There was nothing that belonged to her, except for a vase with roses and a white rabbit plush that Gohan had brought to her.  
  
"Shall we go then?" he asked as he opened the door and grabbed the near empty bag.  
  
Bra nodded, "Yes," she said a bit shyly.  
  
Gohan walked after her, trying to take in every detail of her stunning face and body. He had mourned his wife for two years already, and he thought that no woman would ever make his heart skip a beat the same way she had when they had met. But there was, and she was absolutely lovely. And alone, the thought crept into the back of his head.  
  
Alone, just like him. But that wasn't the problem. Her age was. She was most likely as old as his daughter, and he couldn't very well take advantage of that fact, could he? No. He wasn't that kind of man.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Bra looked at the tall man that had just come up behind her and grinned, "I'm feeling much better, but so far I still don't remember a thing," she said sadly.  
  
Goku nodded, "We're just happy that you are out of danger and that nothing too serious happened to you," he said as he let his eyes roam the soft angles of her beautiful face. He had evaded the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind since he first saw her awake.  
  
What business did a married man's mind have going where it didn't have any business going? Besides, he was happily married to his wife of many, many years. Then why, Son Goku, do you find yourself thinking of her during the day? His mind asked him.  
  
"We should go," he said as his son came to stand next to him.  
  
She nodded and smiled at them both, walking along towards their car. The paper work and hospital bill had been taken care of and Bra was thankful that she wasn't going to be coming back. At least until her check-up. She then watched stunned as they approached a black Benz that looked very expensive. Goku opened the door for her in the back and she nodded stepping in and sitting down on lush black leather.  
  
Gohan stepped into the passenger seat and Goku walked over to the driver's. Then they took off to take Bra to her temporary new home.  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode," Gohan whispered as he opened the door to a large, two-story home.  
  
"Wow," Bra whispered. He was being humble himself. The house was nothing but luxury and beauty. The furniture, details on the wall, paintings, vases, and many more things that made it a stunning home.  
  
"My daughter wont be here until dinner, but she said that she looked forward to meeting you," Gohan said as he and his father stepped in also. "Let me show you your room," he said as he took her hand and walked her up the red carpeted stairs.  
  
Goku fought and cursed a sudden wave of jealousy as he watched his son take the young woman away, and decided he would might as well follow to see where he was going to put her.  
  
They entered the farthest room down the hall, which was the fourth on that floor, and Bra gasped as she set her eyes on it. The bedroom was made of red and black. The bed was all red and it had a canopy of red curtains that were tied to the side. The furniture was black and the carpet red. The walls were of shiny dark brown oak, and there were two huge windows with red and black curtains.  
  
"This is absolutely exquisite!" Bra said as she walked around and admired.  
  
Gohan smiled, "My wife decorated the house when we first bought it. She had a gift for things like interior design," he whispered sadly.  
  
Bra decided not to question his tone and turned to them both. "You both have done so much for me without asking anything in return. I thank you so much, but I swear that I will return all this to you, somehow," she said gratefully.  
  
Goku took a step forward and cleared his throat, "There is a way that you can pay us back," he said.  
  
"Which?" Bra and Gohan asked in unison.  
  
"How about, while you recover your memories, you come and work with us at the firm? We have a lot to do and I was thinking about hiring more ladies to help me with the filing and typing," he said seriously.  
  
"I'd love to, but I would have to learn as I go. I have memory of nothing, maybe I would be a burden instead of a help," she said with a light shrug.  
  
"That's ok. Alice, my secretary, can teach you all you need to know," Goku said with a reassuring grin.  
  
Bra nodded and looked at Gohan, then she turned to Goku and nodded, "Ok, I would love to work with you both!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Dad, I'm home!"  
  
Gohan walked out from the kitchen and smiled at his daughter. "How was your day sweetheart?" he asked her.  
  
The slim young woman with long black hair nodded and smiled, "It was alright. I had two tests today and so I was stressing because I thought I had failed them. But I passed with an A-," she grinned.  
  
"That's my girl!" Gohan said. Then they both looked up as Bra walked into the room, carrying some flowers from the garden. He turned to his daughter and smiled, "This is Bra," he said, then he turned to Bra, "I'd like you to meet my daughter Pan," he said with a smile.  
  
The shy woman walked over to Pan and shook hands with her. "It's nice to meet you. Your father has said many great things about you," Bra whispered with a smile.  
  
Pan nodded, "It's nice to meet you too. I hope you feel at home here, just don't mind my dad's cooking," she snickered.  
  
Bra laughed and nodded, "I'm sure its not that bad, besides, it's nice for a man to know how to cook," she said.  
  
Gohan cleared his throat, "Pan, you have tomorrow off, right?" he asked her. The young woman nodded. He took out a credit card and handed it to her, "I would like you to take Bra to some stores tomorrow and buy her clothes that are suitable for working at the Firm. You can also get her some regular clothes and shoes," he said.  
  
Pan nodded, "What about me?" she asked through narrowed eyes.  
  
Gohan chuckled, "Get yourself some things too, just don't exaggerate and buy everything in one store," he said sternly.  
  
"I wont daddy!" she said as she kissed him and walked over to Bra. "Come over to my room and maybe we can talk for a while and get to know each other," she said happily.  
  
Bra nodded, "Sure, just let me put these in water and then I'll join you in a few minutes!"  
  
"Wait!" Gohan called. Both women turned to look at him. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," he said.  
  
Pan nodded, "What are we having?"  
  
"I ordered pizza," Gohan snickered.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A Few Days Later.........  
  
Goku walked into his offices and looked around, noticing that everyone was working diligently and neatly. He wasn't a strict boss, but he did know that appearance was an important part of a successful Law Firm.  
  
"Good morning Alice," Goku said as he walked towards his office and saw his secretary typing at a fast pace.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Son. I have the research you requested for the Ribaldi case, but it took me a long time to find it. It's a great thing that you decided to bring in that new young lady. She seems to have a knack for research and she's fast!" Alice said with a relieved sigh.  
  
"Bra is her already?" he asked with a slight frown.  
  
"Yes, sir. She and your son arrived early this morning so that he could orient her on what she will be doing. I spoke with her and she is a very intelligent young woman. They're in the library right now," Alice said as she started to type again.  
  
Goku nodded, "Thank you Alice," he said as he grabbed the information on her desk and walked over to the library. He stepped in and looked for his son. He found Gohan sitting at the desk and he was going through a book, writing down notes.  
  
"Morning father," he said without looking up from his writing.  
  
"Good morning, son. Where's our new helper?" Goku asked as he set down his briefcase and walked over to get a book from the wall.  
  
"I'm right here!" Bra said as she came out from behind another bookcase. "I'm completely fascinated by all Law books you have. I don't know, maybe it was something I wanted to do, or I may even have been a lawyer!" she said with a wonderful and beautiful smile.  
  
Goku had to remind himself to close his mouth as his eyes settled on her. She was wearing a black stretch turtle neck with a white skirt that reached her knees, and a pair of black, high-heeled boots that reached the bottom of her knees. The ensemble outlined her curves quite nicely but elegantly.  
  
Half of her blue, shoulder length hair had been held up and she had a few locks of hair framing her eyes, which were behind thin reading glasses. She looked incredibly smart and sexy.  
  
She noticed his reaction to her looks and it made a soft blush cover her cheeks as she looked away. The reaction was something that he wasn't expecting, but he felt that one tiny reaction was worth more to him than anything else.  
  
He cleared his throat and smiled at her amiably, turning around to act as if he were searching for another book. But he didn't know what he was doing, and so he stood there staring at the books blankly, trying to get his mind to start working again.  
  
When he turned back to her, he noticed that she was standing next to Gohan, talking quietly and pointing to something in the text of the book they were looking at. She leaned down further and he watched Gohan as he neared his face even more to hers. Could it be that Gohan had an interest in the young woman? He'd have to talk to his son seriously. They literally knew nothing about her and she could very well be married, have a boyfriend, or maybe she was engaged to someone already.  
  
The fact was that he couldn't allow his son to get too attached or too enamored by her, even if she was sweet and absolutely stunning. Goku shook his head and made his way out of his office, he needed to get away from that all to alluring scent of Jasmines she had had about her in the last few days himself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Son?" Bra asked as she entered his office after knocking twice.  
  
He didn't respond so she walked in to see if he was ok. It was already near midnight and she and Gohan had stayed with him to work on a particularly hard case that was coming up. He had been in his office for the greater part of the evening and hadn't come out since. They had only had some Chinese take-out for dinner and she was worried that he might be tired.  
  
She walked into the elegant office and looked around for him. At first she thought that maybe he had left, but then a light snort caught her ears and she turned towards the small couch that was in a separate room. She slowly crept over and entered, her eyes going down to see that Goku was asleep. His long legs almost didn't fit in the large couch, but he had managed to find a comfortable position.  
  
Bra reached down to wake him so that they could all leave and get some rest. But, her hand took a detour from his shoulder and she reached over to touch his face as an unexplained urge to touch him filled her senses. Her fingers ran over the thick eyebrows that were smoothed out in relaxation and then trailed down to run like a velvet touch over his soft lips.  
  
Then his eyes flew open and he caught her hand, sitting up in a flash and forcing her to him on the couch. "What are you doing?" he asked as he looked startled into her eyes.  
  
"I-I...... um-..... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you-....." she stuttered nervously and with open fear in her eyes.  
  
She was shivering, but he couldn't understand why. The temperature in the offices was of a warm and normal one, so she couldn't possibly be cold. He watched her lips as they parted and she released little gasping hitches of breath. She was still pressed very tightly to him and both her wrists were in his hands.  
  
"Why are you afraid?" he murmured.  
  
"I'm not afraid," she said in a soft tone, looking him straight in the eyes. He was a devastatingly attractive man, and his eyes were like two shinning, ebony jewels in the near darkness of the room. His hair stood out in many spikes, and some framed his forehead, giving him a younger look. His features were sharp and manly and underneath the expensive, tailored suit, she could tell that he had a nicely muscled body. "Should I be afraid?"  
  
Goku shook his head, "No. If I have to, I will protect you from anything. Even from your past," he whispered.  
  
That comment made her smile shyly, "Why?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he murmured as he pulled her face closer to his. On impulse he met her lips with his, drowning the small gasp that she released into his mouth, and loving the way her fragile hands pressed against his chest and shook lightly.  
  
Their kiss deepened into something more as he asked her permission to taste her, his tongue pressing lightly against her closed lips. She slowly parted her lips and let him invade her. She moaned softly as his tongue moved around hers in slow, sure strokes tasting the roof of her mouth, outlining her teeth and just tasting her lips.  
  
Her hands were now in his hair, raking through the surprisingly silky, and soft locks, while his hands were running down her slim back, outlining her spine. To him, she tasted divine, like tasting the most expensive wine, but you knew that you'd get only one taste. To her, well, she didn't know how to explain it, but his lips were soft and his hands skilled, she liked it. More importantly, she liked him.  
  
As thought returned to him, he released her and she pulled back from him, breathing raggedly and trying to get in air that had been denied to her. "God," she whispered, touching her lips briefly before she stood and almost ran away from him.  
  
Goku just sat there dumbly for a few seconds, his brain trying to register and cope with what he had just done. He had betrayed his wife with his mind and his body. Maybe he was making too much of a big deal about it, but he couldn't help it. Worse of all, he didn't regret it, and that, made him feel sick to his stomach.  
  
Her taste and her feel against him, it had awakened something deep inside him that he had never felt before. Not even with his wife or any other woman that had ever been in his life before her. She should've known better. Bra was a young woman, or more like a young girl that was lost. She had no past and didn't know any better.  
  
But he, he was a grown man, with years of experience and he should know better than to go about seducing young women that were as old as his granddaughter. She was just too naive for the moment and he didn't want to take advantage of that fact.  
  
But, there had been a space of time when he had fantasized about feeling her lithe body under his, taking over every part of her, hearing her cry out his name in pleasure as he showed her just what he was capable of doing. Taking her mind, body, and soul, and it felt sinfully good. After that thought had entered his mind, he had pushed her away because he knew that if he didn't, he would make that fantasy come true.  
  
And at that moment, he knew, deep in his heart, that she would become his worst addiction.  
  
~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~  
  
Did you guys like it? Don't be afraid to be completely honest, I want to know what you guys thought of the beginning of this story to see if I can make it better!  
  
Next Chapter Highlights: Goku and Bra have to clear up what happened between them. Bra will meet Goku's wife. Gohan will try to get close to Bra, but will Goku allow that? And many, many more, so stay tuned!  
  
Thank you in advance for the reviews and I will see you all as soon as I can. Have a nice week.  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	2. Misunderstanding?

Thank you for reviewing and liking this story. Right now I am working on it as much as I can, and I will try to have new chapters out sooner, but I will soon be starting my classes and I will have less time. But hey, not yet. Thanks again and go ahead and read this new chapter.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ and DBGT characters used in this fanfiction story. They legally belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation and many others  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Misunderstanding?  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bra took a deep breath once outside of Goku's office and tried to still her wildly beating heart. What had just happened? She asked herself. "He kissed me!" she murmured, feeling overwhelmed. Her mind may have been a blank slate, but she somehow knew, beyond anything, that she had never been kissed that way before. He was a much more older and experienced man, and she was sure that he knew exactly what to do to drive a woman crazy.  
  
His wife must be a very lucky woman. His wife. That thought made her cringe slightly. She hadn't met the woman, yet, but she felt as if she wouldn't have the face to meet her now. Nothing out of the universe had happened, but the kiss was a real thing and she didn't know how to deal with it.  
  
Then a slow, shy smile formed on her lips as she ran her fingertips over them. It had been like a first kiss to her. She hazarded to guess that it wasn't, but with no memories, it had felt as if it were.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Gohan's voice startled her from her dreaming.  
  
She jumped and looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" she asked, not having heard his question.  
  
"I just wanted to know what had caused you to smile the way you did," he murmured as he walked over to her and handed her his coat. "I know you didn't bring one and it's cold outside," he smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Bra said as she looked at his handsome face, noticing how very much he looked like his handsome father. "I was smiling for no reason," she grinned as she put on his coat.  
  
"Strange, but it is good to see you smile. Listen, I wanted to ask you a question," Gohan whispered, a light blush tingeing his cheeks as he spoke.  
  
Bra nodded and grabbed her bag as they began to walk towards the elevator to the first floor. "Sure, whatever you want," she said as she pushed the button. "I owe you much more!"  
  
The door dinged and opened, "Next week, there will be a very important banquet that will be made to raise money for a brand new children's hospital in a zone where they need help. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" he asked as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
Just as the door was closing, Bra looked up and she saw that Goku was coming out of the office. He turned to look at her and their eyes met briefly before the door shut completely. She turned to look at Gohan and smiled, "I would love to!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Next day...........  
  
Bra's mind seemed to be on anything but her work. Gohan was in his office and she was sitting at the desk outside of it trying to do some research. Her thoughts kept going back to what had happened in Goku's office the day before, and at this rate she would get no work done. "This is not my day," she muttered to herself. Then she picked up her phone when it rang once. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Will you come into my office please, Bra?" Goku's voice sounded a bit stern and it made her wince slightly.  
  
"Yes Mr. Son, I'll be there in a second," she said before she hung up, willing herself to not sound meek. She stood and straightened her blue dress. The top part was made in the form of a dress shirt and the bottom hugged her hips and legs nicely. Along with the dress she was wearing strapped shoes with long heels. To compliment the dress, she had tied a matching bandanna around her slim neck. She walked towards the office and knocked.  
  
"Come in," Goku said.  
  
Bra stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, she turned to look at Goku and watched as he turned away from the window he had been looking out of. He looked at her and motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs. She did and crossed her legs, trying not to notice how his eyes trailed down her shapely legs. "How can I help you Mr. Son?" she asked him softly.  
  
"I want us to clear up yesterday's misunderstanding," he said flatly.  
  
"Misunderstanding?" Bra questioned sharply. "What did you not understand, Mr. Son?" she asked.  
  
He cleared his throat and frowned, "You must understand that it meant nothing. I am a married man very much in love with my wife. I also have an image to uphold and if something like this were to leak out to the media, I'd be involved in a scandal that would ruin me," he told her seriously.  
  
"Well, to make YOU feel better, I knew that nothing would come of YOUR actions yesterday. So, with all due respect Mr. Son, I don't see the need for us to keep talking about this. We can leave it in the past and not talk about it again," she said with a tiny hint of sarcasm.  
  
"My actions?" he asked as he looked into her eyes, anger growing in his.  
  
Bra nodded and looked at him unwavering, "If we both remember correctly, I was NOT the one who kissed you," she hissed softly.  
  
Goku let out a harsh laugh, "And I suppose that I forced you to kiss me back?"  
  
She stood up with an angry huff and faced him. "Listen, Mr. Son. I am thankful for all that you and your son have done for me, but that does not give you the right to badger me about something that was completely out of my control. I may have kissed you back, but I am not the one that is married," she growled before she turned away from him and towards the door.  
  
"Bra," he stopped her as her hand reached for the doorknob. His voice had grown considerable softer as he pronounced her name.  
  
She turned to look at him and tried not to blink so that the standing tears in her eyes didn't fall and make her lose the small amount of dignity she had left. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
He walked over to her and ran a finger under her eye as one tear escaped, "I'm sorry. About everything. I accept all responsibilities for my actions yesterday. But I just want to make it clear that I love my wife and I would do nothing to hurt her," he whispered softly.  
  
Bra nodded and looked away from him, she blinked and the rest of the tears fell, "I understand. Believe me that it meant nothing to me either. It's just that I am very confused, you have no idea what it feels like to not know who you are and then be shocked the way you did to me yesterday," she said softly.  
  
Goku nodded and reached for his pocket, taking out a white handkerchief that had the script initials 'SG' on one corner. He reached over to her and cleaned the tears that had falling on her cheeks away. "Please don't cry. The last thing I want is for you to be sad," he whispered as handed her the soft cloth.  
  
Bra looked deep into his eyes and sighed, they were so warm and dark that she had the urge to pull him down and kiss him. That's what got them into this conversation in the first place. She also knew better, and besides, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
Goku walked over to open it and smiled, leaning down to kiss a petite woman that was standing there. "Hello hon," she said cheerfully.  
  
Bra turned to look at her and smiled also. The woman was small and slim, and her hair was in a bun with a few white streaks of hair here and there. She was dressed in a suit with a knee length skirt and she was carrying a large portfolio and a cell phone. Though there were visible traces of her age, she had still managed to preserve her beauty and she knew why Goku loved her so.  
  
"Chi, this is Bra, the young lady that we found and is now living with Gohan and Pan," Goku said to the woman, then he turned to Bra, "Bra this is Chichi, my wife," he said with a smile.  
  
Chichi put away her cell and extended a hand, "It is so great to finally meet you. I was so caught up with my work that I couldn't go over to Gohan's house to see you. But I have heard so many good things about you, especially from Gohan," she grinned as her aforementioned son stepped into the room.  
  
He smiled and coughed lightly, "I just told her how beautiful and sweet you are," he whispered.  
  
Bra smiled and blushed slightly, "He was being too kind. It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Son," she replied. "May I ask what you work in?" she asked Chichi.  
  
Chichi nodded and smiled, "I manage my own women's Boutique. I design wedding dresses, evening gowns, and many other dresses. Maybe some day Pan can bring you down and you can see the selection of dresses I have," she said as she handed Bra a small business card.  
  
Bra nodded and then Gohan walked over to them. "You know what mom? Maybe you can let her borrow a dress! Bra agreed to go with me to next weeks fund- raiser," he said with a smile.  
  
His mother nodded and looked at the blushing young lady. "That's a good idea! Like I said, you can have Pan bring you over and then we'll find the perfect dress for you. You have a very nice shape so I have a few dresses in mind that would go perfect on you," Chichi said with a tap of her chin.  
  
'And a VERY nice shape,' Goku's mind began to wander again. He ran a hand through his hair and turned towards the bookcase again, he needed to put his mind on something other than the young woman that was standing there looking utterly beautiful.  
  
Bra nodded, "I would appreciate that, but I think that your whole family has done so much for me already. I feel like I'm taking advantage of all of you," Bra said modestly.  
  
"Oh nonsense! We are always happy to help anyone. And don't you stress about everything my dear husband and son do for you. I wouldn't expect any less from them," Chichi giggled lightly.  
  
"It was nice meeting you. Thank you very much, once again. But, if you'll excuse me, I will go, I have some work to do," she said as she excused herself and walked out of the room.  
  
She sat down at her desk and ran a hand through her hair nervously, she reached to grab her bag and took out a small bottle of pills the doctor had given her to help her relax. At times she felt stressed and agitated for no apparent reason, and those days in the hospital, the doctor had noticed it. Bra stood and grabbed a cup of water, drinking the pill quickly.  
  
When she sat back down her eyes looked over the white cloth that belonged to Goku. Her fingers ran lightly over it and she then brought it up to her nose. It smelled of a wonderful spicy cologne with a hint of something else that she couldn't quite place. She needed to stop thinking about him as a man and more like a boss. Nothing good would come of her fantasizing about a man that was old enough to be her father, or closer to being her grandfather. Besides, there was a man interested in her that was just as handsome and most importantly, single.  
  
He walked out of his father's office and smiled at her, "Would you like to join me for lunch today?" he asked as he stopped before entering his office.  
  
Bra smiled, "I would like that, though I have to get this research done before I even think of leaving for lunch," she said as she pointed to her computer and the notes in front of her.  
  
Gohan nodded, "That's ok. I wont bother you then until lunch time," he said as he walked into his office and shut the door.  
  
Once inside the privacy of his office, he let out a soft chuckle. It felt strange that at his age he felt like a high school boy asking a girl out on a date. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that made him weak in the knees whenever her azure eyes met with his, or whenever he watched her smile. Maybe he could help her find out who she really was, and the only way to do that was to hire an investigator to search for her past and who would be able to find out who she had been and if she had any family.  
  
Gohan sat down at his desk and took out a picture from one of his drawers. Pan had taken a picture of him next to Bra in the backyard. His daughter seemed adamant to have him pursue Bra in a romantic way. He thought that maybe she'd be reluctant about him finding someone else after the death of her mother. But she was being very supportive and he was thankful for it.  
  
"Videl," he whispered, "I know I haven't talked to you the way I used to after you died. But know that I will always have you present in my heart. I'm moving on," he smiled as he looked at the image of Bra.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Gohan sat back and took a sip of wine, his eyes going to the woman in front of him. She was looking out the window they were sitting next to at the Italian restaurant they had gone to. Her eyes were distant and he wanted to know what she was thinking.  
  
"May I ask what is on your mind?" he asked quietly.  
  
Bra looked at him and smiled sadly, "Not much, I am sorry to say. I only have the memories from the morning I woke up in the hospital, up until now," she whispered.  
  
Gohan nodded in understanding. "I wish I had the power to help you. To give you the world if I could."  
  
She looked at him and tried to find a reply. His eyes were deep and full of feeling. Were those feelings for her? Bra was confused. He was an absolutely sweet and handsome man, and he had done so many things for her without asking anything in return. She was in debt with him and she didn't know just how she would pay him back.  
  
She leaned over and touched his hand softly, "You have already done so much for me. There is nothing more that I could ask for. Thank you Gohan," Bra whispered as she looked into his eyes.  
  
Gohan's hand tightened on hers and he smiled, "Had I told you before that I think you are absolutely breath taking?" he murmured.  
  
Bra shook her head and blushed, looking away from his intense eyes. "Why would you want anything with a person that you don't know? That knows nothing about her past or who she was?" she asked softly.  
  
His other hand reached over and he lifted her chin so that their eyes could meet again, "I wouldn't care. The only thing that would matter would be if you were married, but you don't have a band on your finger, nor is there sign that you used to wear one," he said as he ran his hand over her ring finger.  
  
"Before I decide to get involved with anyone, I want to know who I am. I want to at least remember one thing from my past," she said.  
  
Gohan nodded, "And I will help you with that. But you can take this as an opportunity to discover yourself again. Next week I will hire the best detective to search for anything that could lead to your past, and he will find something," he reassured her.  
  
Bra nodded, "Thank you. When I am able to remember something, I will be able to see you through different eyes. Right now I can't guarantee you anything," she grinned.  
  
"I will wait as long as you want me to," Gohan replied.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Days Later............  
  
"Do you think I look ok?" Bra asked softly as she watched Pan finish up her make-up.  
  
"When I am done, you will look absolutely beautiful!" Pan told her with a grin. "Just wait to see the look on my dad's face when he lays eyes on you," she said with a giggle.  
  
Bra cleared her throat uncomfortably, "You don't mind that your father is moving on?" she asked slowly, not knowing how the other woman would handle the subject of her mother's death.  
  
Pan shook her head, "He loved my mother very much. And I know for a fact that he will always love and honor her memory, but he is still young and he needs to start a new life. Besides, I'm not going to be with him forever," Pan said wisely.  
  
The blue haired woman nodded and stood to look at herself in the mirror. "Wow," she murmured. She looked like a completely different person, especially with the beautiful gown and the make-up.  
  
Her gown was of a navy blue glittering material that clung to her shapely figure like a second skin. One shoulder was bare, while over the other, there was just a thin strap that went around and down between her shoulder- blades until it reached her lower back. It was long and to walk she had to pick it up in order to not trip or get it trapped in the tall, thin heels of her matching, slip on, pointy toe shoes. Her hair was done in large curls and they bounced freely around her face and over her eyes. Her make- up was dark around the eyes, and it brought out the blue in them. Her lips were pale pink, and her cheeks had a light blush to it.  
  
In one wrist, under the long gloves she was wearing, Pan had let her borrow a bracelet made of real 14k diamonds and silver, and on the other, she was wearing a watch also made of silver. Another addition to her ensemble was a coat made of very soft material that felt furry, but was not animal fur, and a hand bag with her necessities.  
  
"Bra, it's time for us to go or we'll be late!" Gohan called from downstairs.  
  
Pan smiled and handed her the coat as Bra picked up her gown. "I hope you guys have fun and I can't wait to see your pictures!" she said happily.  
  
"What pictures?" Bra asked as she walked out the room.  
  
"Your pictures in tomorrow's people section of the newspaper. There are going to be tons of photographers and reporters at this thing because its a really big deal. So I'll probably see your pictures in the papers and magazines," Pan grinned.  
  
"Why aren't you going?" Bra asked.  
  
"I have a test tomorrow, and I don't feel like failing it. These parties have gotten to boring for me. And besides, this is a fund raiser that charges $12,000 per plate," she snickered at the look on Bra's face.  
  
They reached the stairs and Bra looked down at Gohan, watching his look of annoyance turn into one of sheer amazement and stupefaction. She walked down slowly, not wanting to fall on her face and ruin the moment.  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous," he said as she came to stand in front of him.  
  
"Well, I can thank Pan for that," Bra said bashfully.  
  
"So can I!" Gohan said as he looked at his daughter. "Don't stay up too late sweetheart, and we'll see you tomorrow," he said as he kissed Pan's cheek and then turned back to Bra to offer his arm.  
  
"Have fun, both of you. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Pan said as she turned and left them alone as she disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"You look very handsome in that suit, Mr. Son," she whispered as she openly admired his looks. He was in a black suit with a vest that matched the fabric of her dress underneath. His shirt was white and he had on a bow tie of the same material as the vest. He had cut back his spikes and he looked even more fetching that way.  
  
"Thank you," he replied with a small blush. "Let us go," Gohan said as they walked out together and towards the waiting Cadillac Limousine. The driver opened the door and they stepped in, then he took them towards their destination.  
  
They arrived at a large and beautiful building that resembled an old Greek temple on the outside, and it had a red carpet and many, many reporters at either side, taking pictures and asking questions. Bra took a deep breath and squeezed Gohan's hand in hers. "Relax. You look beautiful and all they're going to do is ask is who you are, what is going on between us, and where my father is," Gohan smiled as he squeezed her hand back.  
  
"W-what do I answer?" she asked as she fiddled with the strap of her handbag. Bra sighed and watched as the driver came around to open the door for them.  
  
"You don't have to say a thing. I will. You just smile and walk with me. Ready?" he asked as he stepped out and gave her his hand.  
  
She nodded and took it, stepping out and literally being bombarded with flashing lights. For a second she just stood there trying to get her eyesight back to normal and trying not to feel too nervous. Then Gohan wrapped her arm around his and they began their ascent up the red carpeted steps.  
  
"Mr. Son! Mr. Son!" reporters started to call him over, and naturally she had to go with him. "Who is this beautiful woman that is here with you?" they asked. "What's her name? What does she do? Are you involved with her?" they all started to tackle them with even more questions.  
  
Gohan smiled at Bra and then leaned over to the microphones, "She is a close friend of the family," he responded. "I prefer not to respond to your last question. But, she is a model for my mother's boutique, and her name is Bra," Gohan replied.  
  
"Where is your father, Attorney Son?"  
  
"My father will be here any minute along with my mother. If you'll excuse us, we must go," he said with a polite smile.  
  
Bra tried to hide the look of shook on her face, and she succeeded and just smiled as the camera's started to flash again. She couldn't believe Gohan had said that about her being a model for his mother. She clearly wasn't and she wondered what Chichi would say when she found out. Then he pulled gently and they started to walk again towards the entrance of the building. Gohan gave his invitation and they walked towards another hall, but before they gave their coats to a person in charge. Bra stopped him before they entered and she frowned, "Why did you say that I was a model for your mother?"  
  
He smiled and kissed her gloved hand, "You're as beautiful as a model and you are wearing a gown made by my mother, so from a certain perspective, I didn't lie," Gohan whispered mischievously.  
  
Bra glared at him, "Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this Son Gohan," she nagged.  
  
Gohan chuckled, "It's better that they not know that we work together. That would make reporters and photographers stalk us to see if it is true that were are not together," he said as took her hand in his and began to walk into the hall that was positively impressive.  
  
There were many tables that were covered in black silk tablecloths and the mats were white outlined with black. There were crystal glasses for wine and another for water. The eating utensils were of silver and the napkins were elaborately folded to one side. In the middle of the table, there was a large vase with white and red roses fixed beautifully.  
  
There was also a stage where a band was playing classical music, but Gohan had told her that they sung oldies and other type of romantic songs later on. "Where are we sitting?" Bra asked as she continued to admire.  
  
Gohan looked around and called an usher over to them, "Can you please tell us where table seven is located?" he asked in a polite tone.  
  
The man nodded and smiled, "Please follow me," he said as he guided them towards the table. They were seated at a table near a large balcony that had stairs that lead out into a beautiful garden that had a huge water fountain from where Bra could see.  
  
"Thank you," Gohan said before the man walked away. Then he turned and took out Bra's chair so that she could sit. She did and then he sat with her. Gohan smiled at her, "What do you think?" he asked softly.  
  
"This is very lovely," she said as she swept the room with her eyes once more. "The detail that they put into this room is wonderful."  
  
Gohan nodded, "These places are always done very nicely. If they weren't it wouldn't be called a fund raiser," he snickered.  
  
Bra smiled, "At least we know that its for a good cause. Gohan......." she started a bit hesitantly. "........If it is not a touchy subject, can you tell me about your wife?" It was a question that had been bothering her for the past few days.  
  
Gohan shook his head, "It's ok. She was a very beautiful woman. You can just picture Pan with blue eyes and that was what Videl looked like. She died two years ago in a very nasty car accident. I just thank God that I was there to say good-bye to her and to tell her that I would love her always. It was a big blow to Pan and me both," he whispered sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry. Maybe it wasn't very prudent of me to remove memories that still hurt you," Bra said as she reached over and touched his cheek with a gentle hand.  
  
"It does me good to talk about it. I never thought that I'd be able to move on, but I was proved wrong," he said as he covered the hand on his cheek with his own. "I know we had come to an agreement about this, but I can't help what I'm feeling."  
  
Bra's blue eyes softened and she leaned over to lay a feather light kiss on his cheek. "Give me time. That is all I ask of you," she murmured.  
  
Gohan nodded and smiled, he was about to respond but then they were startled apart by his parents. A smiling Chichi and a frowning Goku. For some reason he didn't look too happy, but then his eyes settled on her and he blinked a few times to see clearly.  
  
"Doesn't she look beautiful Goku?" Chichi asked as she grabbed Bra's hand and made her stand so that they had an unobscured view of her entire form.  
  
"Yes, very beautiful," Goku murmured as his eyes met Bra's sapphire hued.  
  
"Why did you look so vexed when you walked in?" Gohan asked his father as they all sat down at the table.  
  
Goku sighed and shook his head, "The reporters asked me some questions that were out of line. I tried not to get angry and have them chew me out in their articles, but afterwards they left me very angry."  
  
"And what questions were those?" Gohan kept wanting to know what happened.  
  
"About the Ribaldi case. It seems that the DA has found a witness against him and the reporters were badgering me about it," Goku sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Chichi rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek with a warm smile on her face. "Relax sweetheart, it wasn't that bad. You stress too much about all these little things. You are the best at what you do and it doesn't matter what the DA has up his sleeve," she said.  
  
Bra smiled at her words. It was now clear to her that the woman in front of her was a wonderful person and a very good wife. No wonder he was in love with her. That last thought made her sad, even against her better judgment and she looked away from them.  
  
Gohan looked at her and smiled. It looked as if he wanted to say something to her but then the President and man in charge came onto the stage and called for everyone's attention. For the following hour and a half, Bra sat and listened to the man's speech about how much help minority communities needed. His ideas were very nicely stated and Bra found that he had a point. There were many communities that needed help, she only wished that she had the power to help them. After the man spoke, the food was served, and the music started to play once again.  
  
Bra excused herself and walked out into the balcony to see the beautiful garden up close. There were large walls of bushes cut into the form of a labyrinth to challenge those who visited it. She picked up her gown and began to walk slowly into the maze. So far, her mind was still a blank, and truthfully she was getting tired of living in a fog, of not knowing anything about herself.  
  
In the center of the maze, there was another, smaller fountain. She sat down and looked up towards the rising moon. It was a crescent and there were dark clouds all around it, giving it a dazzling panorama.  
  
"God, please just give me one memory. Maybe I was a person that doesn't deserve this, but I need to find out who I am!" Bra pleaded as she looked up to the sky.  
  
As if to send her a reply, a hard pulsating pain hit her head and she nearly doubled over. Bra tried to stand but as she did, her legs weren't able to support her and she started to fall. But she never hit the ground.  
  
"Bra? Please speak to me! What's wrong?!" she heard a distant voice that sound very familiar but that she couldn't place through the agony she was feeling in her head. It felt as if someone was drilling a hole right through her brain.  
  
"Its starting to go.......... slowly," she murmured as the pain began to recede. She finally opened her eyes and found that she was cradled in Goku's arms. Bra smiled at the clear look of concern in his eyes, and she reached up to touch his cheek gently. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.  
  
Goku smiled, "I was just taking some air. And trying to see if I could ace this maze. But instead I found you, and you gave me a hell of a scare when you almost fainted before my eyes," he whispered as he ran gentle fingers down the side of her face.  
  
"Oh, God!" Bra cried.  
  
"What? What is it?" he asked in alarm.  
  
"I remember something!" she said in a frantic tone as she sat at the fountain and tried to clear her mind of anything else. "That night of the accident!......... I was running away from someone! The car, it was pushed off the road and it exploded. I was able to get out before, but I was hurt and disoriented!" she exclaimed as he came to sit next to her.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked her in consternation.  
  
"Someone was trying to kill me," Bra whispered in fear. "But who?"  
  
"This means that your life may be in danger if someone finds out that you are still alive and that they didn't finish the job!" Goku said, trying not to scare her, but being forced to make her see that she may very well still be in jeopardy.  
  
"I have to tell Gohan!" she cried as she stood and began to walk back.  
  
Goku stood in a flash and grabbed her arm, turning her roughly around, "Why does my son necessarily have to know this now?" he snarled, his face contorting in a jealous rage. But he didn't give her the chance to answer when his lips descended on hers.  
  
Bra gasped against his brutal kiss, and just when she was giving in, she pushed roughly against him and he stumbled back. Then she had enough mind to rip off her glove and send a slap sailing to his cheek. "Keep your hands off me, Mr. Son. You made it clear that you love your wife and won't do anything to hurt her. Keep that promise because I will not become a home- wrecker!" she hissed before she picked up her gown and marched away.  
  
Goku rubbed his cheek and just stood there staring dumbly after the blue haired female. He had completely deserved that slap, but even with it, he knew that she had wanted to kiss him back just as badly as he had wanted to kiss her.  
  
~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~  
  
Did you like? I do hope so. Feel free to let me know what you thought and I will try to update soon, but I can't guarantee anything. Have a great weekend and see you all later!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	3. Man of her Dreams?

I trust you liked the first two chapters of this story? Well, I hope you guys enjoy this one. It is getting very interesting to write this, but sometimes I get writers block and it takes a few days to get over it. A small note on this chapter: there is a lot of Bra/Gohan interaction, but I assure you that this is still a Bra/Goku story, so don't freak out on me! Thank you for the positive feedback I have received from you and I won't keep you guys from the new chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBGT and DBZ characters used. They belong to Akira Toriyama, etc.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
The Man Of Her Dreams?  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Geez," Bra whispered to herself as she walked up the steps of the balcony that lead into the hall. She stood there for a moment trying to calm her irregular breathing, and rubbing her burning hand. She put her glove back on and sighed, running her hands up and down her arms as a chill draft blew across her exposed shoulders.  
  
"Bra."  
  
"What?" she snapped, thinking it was Goku. Wrong. "Oh, I'm sorry Gohan, I'm a little on edge right now," she whispered apologetically.  
  
"Why?" Gohan asked in concern.  
  
Bra took a deep breath and let it out very slowly, "I remembered something."  
  
His face brightened and he grinned, "Really? That's great!" he said. But then he noticed the stark look on her face and he didn't miss the fact that she looked a bit pale. "What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked slowly.  
  
She sighed and turned to him, "I remembered the night of my accident. Someone tried to kill me by running my car off the road," Bra whispered.  
  
Gohan listened to her words with numb shock clearly written on his face. "Oh, sweetheart," he said as he almost hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. She encouraged him and welcomed the embrace as she wrapped her own arms around his waist.  
  
"I was praying to God that he let me remember something, then I felt a horrible pain and afterwards, I remembered what happened that night," she murmured as she laid her head against his chest. He was much taller than her so it made her feel safe in his hold.  
  
"That means that you may still be in danger!" he blurted out.  
  
Bra nodded and pulled back to look at him, her eyes expressing just how vulnerable she felt. "I'm afraid Gohan. Now more than ever I need to remember or at least find out who it was that was trying to kill me," she said.  
  
Gohan nodded, "Tomorrow morning I will go see that investigator so that we can get things rolling. And while that happens, I think that it is best if you always keep company with either my father or I," he said.  
  
"Your father," she said as she bit her lip. His ears must have been ringing because he appeared right beside them. Bra looked away from him, but not without noticing the way his eyes looked over her embrace with Gohan disdainfully.  
  
"Dad, Bra remembered something," Gohan whispered.  
  
Goku nodded and tried to calm his anger. "I know. I saw her in the garden when she was about to collapse from the pain," he said darkly.  
  
His son looked at him and then at the woman in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me that? You shouldn't be standing, you need to rest, or a drink of water," Gohan said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their table.  
  
Bra smiled as she sat down and Gohan very close to her, holding her hand and touching her face, "I'm fine Gohan. It was a pain that went away quickly, you don't have to worry about me," she said as she squeezed his hand.  
  
"That's good," Chichi said as she appeared behind them, "Do you mind if I steal my son away from you for a little dance?" she asked with a wink.  
  
Gohan and Bra laughed and he stood, taking his mother's hand. The blue haired woman shook her head, "I'm fine, I think that it's a great idea for you two to dance!"  
  
"I'll be right back," Gohan said as he touched her shoulder briefly and then guided his mother to the dance floor.  
  
Bra sat there smiling and watching them dance and talk happily, then her eyes narrowed as Goku came back and sat down across from her, purposely in her view. She sat sideways in the chair and avoided his penetrating eyes.  
  
Goku stood and then came to sit next to her, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around slowly, "I'm sorry," he murmured.  
  
"I'm tired of receiving apologies from you Mr. Son. And frankly I am getting sick and tired from the liberties that you are taking with me. You yourself told me that you love your wife and you will not hurt her, but your actions tell me otherwise," Bra whispered.  
  
Goku sighed and nodded, "You are a beautiful woman, and I am not blind man," he started softly. Bra looked at him and her mouth opened slightly in shock. He raised a hand to stop her words, "There is no justification for forcing you the way I did in the maze, but I know........" he trailed off.  
  
"Know what?" she asked in a low tone.  
  
"I know that you wanted to kiss me as bad as I wanted to kiss you."  
  
Bra couldn't believe what she was hearing, "This is just wrong. Please keep your distance from me Mr. Son," she said as she stood, picked up her gown and walked away towards the ladies room.  
  
Goku looked after her and cursed inwardly, running a hand through his hair, feeling troubled. He was so confused, which made him angry. He was a grown man that had always had the answers for the questions his sons had for him, now he didn't have the answer to this. To his own question. Why was he feeling things for a woman that was not his wife?  
  
~*~  
  
Bra looked herself in the mirror of the ladies room and tried to get her hands to stop shaking. This night was not turning out to be what she expected. Her mind was in a deeper confusion now than ever, and it wasn't because of the memories she had recovered tonight.  
  
'Why does he persist on doing this to me?' Bra asked herself in aggravation. What kind of game was he playing at? When she had said that she needed to tell Gohan about her recovered memory, he had reacted like a jealous man. 'But why is he jealous if he says that he loves his wife?" Bra shook her head and sighed.  
  
There was a throat cleared behind her and Bra looked up through the mirror to see a blond woman, close to her age, maybe a bit older, standing behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need the mirror?" Bra asked as she moved away from it.  
  
She shook her head and stepped forward, "My name is Maron. I couldn't help but notice that you arrived here with Son Gohan. Did you happen to know that he is the most eligible bachelor in that very room, and that many women are dying to get an opportunity with him?" she asked slowly.  
  
Bra looked at her and blinked, "I don't understand where this conversation is going," she said as she checked her make-up and then turned back to look at the woman there.  
  
Maron gave a forced smile, which Bra noticed, and ran a hand through her straight hair, "If I may so bold as to ask you what YOU have with him? He seems to have eyes for you and only you tonight," she said tightly.  
  
The other woman smiled and nodded, "I do believe that is my and Gohan's business. I don't like to discuss those things with strangers," she replied.  
  
"Well, if you wont answer my question, then I suggest that you listen to this. Gohan and I were together some time after his wife died, and he is a man that is not easy to let go of. I am not going to let him out of my life so that he can run to another woman," she growled softly.  
  
Bra cocked her head to the side, putting a slim hand on her hip, "And I should care, why?"  
  
"Because I am not going to let you walk away with the man that I love. I intend to have him again. So stay alert," Maron said with an evil smile.  
  
"I don't need any warnings from you, someone who I don't even know. But I don't think Gohan will want you back, or else he would have still been with you until now," Bra said in a soft tone. Then she picked up her gown and walked out, leaving the other woman there cursing to herself.  
  
"This can not be happening to me," Bra grumbled to herself as she walked back to the main hall. She walked over to the bar and ordered a mixed drink to calm her nerves at least a bit.  
  
When she received it, she walked back to the table and sat down as she sipped her drink. Gohan walked over to her and sat down, "Hey, why the frown?" he asked as he ran a hand through her hair, careful to not ruin the curls.  
  
"I'm not feeling all too happy about these old memories that I have now. It makes me worry that my past will catch up to me sooner or later and that I may very well be putting you and your family in danger," Bra whispered softly.  
  
Gohan shook his head and took her gloved hand in his to kiss it, "Don't worry about us. What we need to do is find out if they ever recovered your car, or maybe you have filed some sort of report before. You just go on the way we have until now and together we will get through this."  
  
Bra smiled and leaned over to hug him, "Thank you, for doing all of this. I would be lost without you," she whispered against his ear, noticing how pleasant his masculine scent was to her nose.  
  
"Would you be willing to give me this dance?" Gohan asked when they let go and he stood.  
  
She looked at him and blushed lightly, "I don't even know if I can dance," she said meekly.  
  
He shook his head and pulled her up, "That is not a problem, you can learn and I'll teach you," he said as he lead the way to the dance floor. Once there, he wrapped on arm around her waist and with the other he took her hand. Bra placed her hand on his chest, being that he was much taller, and then they started to move slowly to the music.  
  
She needed to come to a decision about this whole situation, one that made her keep her distance from Goku permanently. She looked up at Gohan and smiled, "I want to know something Gohan," she whispered.  
  
He looked at her and nodded, "What is it?"  
  
With her free hand she touched his cheek gently, "I told you that when I remembered at least one thing, I would be able to think of you differently," Bra said shyly.  
  
Gohan smiled slowly and twirled her, "Are you going to give me a chance to be with you?" he asked her softly.  
  
Bra nodded, "All I ask is that we take this slow. At least while I recover more of my memories," she said.  
  
Gohan nodded and hugged her tightly, "You have no idea how happy your words make me! I've been waiting to hear this from you for a long time," he whispered.  
  
Bra looked at the watch over her gloved wrist and sighed, "Would I disappoint you if I asked to leave?"  
  
He took her hand and shook his head, "Its perfectly fine. Besides, its getting late and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow," he said as they began to walk back towards the table where his parents were. Bra tried to ignore the fact that Goku was staring at her discretely, but instead, she smiled at his wife.  
  
"Are you two leaving already?" Chichi asked them both.  
  
Gohan nodded, "Yes. We need to rest because tomorrow we have a long day. We had a great night though. I'll see you tomorrow mom," he said as he leaned over and kissed her good-bye. Then he shook hands with his father.  
  
"Thank you once again for letting me borrow one of your dresses, tomorrow morning I will return it," Bra smiled gratefully.  
  
"Sure, just drop on by. I'll be waiting," Chichi said with a smile.  
  
Bra then turned to Goku, "Mr. Son I hope you have a good night," she said sweetly as she took Gohan's hand in hers and they began to walk away. They went over to the coat check and then walked out to wait for the Limousine that had brought them.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan walked Bra to her door and stopped her before she opened it. "I had a great night just by spending it in your company," he whispered, knowing that Pan was asleep in a nearby room.  
  
She smiled shyly and nodded, "I also like being with you. I hope you sleep well," she whispered as she leaned against her door.  
  
"I'll only sleep good if you allow me to steal a kiss!" he whispered quickly before he bent slightly and covered his mouth over hers, earning a small gasp from Bra. She felt an urge to push him away, but it was drowned out by the gentle hands on her face, caressing her cheeks, then her neck and then lower to take her hands in his.  
  
The kiss was so sweet and gentle, that it took her breath away. When they pulled away, Bra was panting lightly for air, but she graced him with a shy smile and opened her door. "Have a good night," she said softly.  
  
Gohan nodded, "I will now," he said before she slowly shut the door. He leaned his forehead against it and smiled, things were finally looking up for him. But was it wrong for him to be interested in such a young woman?  
  
That thought made the moment sour and he walked towards his room grumbling a few choice obscenities at his mind for bringing that issue up. He would think about that some other time, right now he felt content.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bra stepped out of a cab the following morning and grabbed the borrowed gown carefully. She paid the man and then walked towards the boutique with a large sign in cursive letters that read 'Enchanting Grace.' As she entered, she was met by a young woman, who worked with Chichi.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to see Mrs. Son, I want to return the dress she let me borrow," Bra said.  
  
The young woman nodded, "Go ahead and go to her office, she said she was expecting you, but she's busy and she can't come out right now," the woman said.  
  
Bra nodded and walked to the office that was near the back, she knocked the door, and from inside, Chichi told her to enter. "Good morning Bra. Go ahead and put the dress on that hook by the door," Chichi said without looking up from the large drawing pad that she was drawing on.  
  
"Thank you so much. The dress was absolutely beautiful, you are a very talented designer," Bra said as she stood there and looked around the clean and neat office. There were many pictures on a table near the corner and she walked over to look at them.  
  
Gohan had been one cute kid when he was small, and there was another child that was there. It was the other Son member that she hadn't met until now. Then there was a picture of Goku when he was much younger. He was handsome, but not as nearly as how he looked now. The years had been extremely kind to him.  
  
"Bra I need your opinion on something," Chichi said as she called her over.  
  
The young woman went over to where she was drawing and she looked down at the design. "Wow, this is nice!" she complimented.  
  
"Thank you. But I feel like its missing something. Can you help me out?" Chichi asked as she looked at the drawing and tried her best to see what is was.  
  
Bra looked at it and nodded, "Well....... maybe you can add a long shawl, depending on the color you or the client wants, and it can wrap around the neck once and then fall down her back. But of course, that is only my opinion," Bra said meekly.  
  
Chichi looked at her for a second and smiled, "Nice, I hadn't thought of that. You have fashion sense too," she said. Then she walked over to other sheets of paper and handed them to Bra. "Do me a great favor and take a look at these, I want to know what your opinion on them are," she said.  
  
"Maybe I should call Gohan to let him know that I will be a little late today," Bra said as she pointed to the phone.  
  
Chichi laughed, "Don't you worry. I'll call them and tell them. Maybe instead of being a secretary, you can stay here with me and help me with my designs," she said.  
  
Bra stood there not knowing what to say. But maybe it would do her good to keep her distance from Goku. "I don't know. I think that first I would have to talk with your husband and with Gohan. We don't know if you will want me to interfere with your designs too much," she said.  
  
"Oh nonsense, I know talent when I see it," Chichi said as she sat at her desk and began to dial.  
  
Bra smiled and looked through the impressive designs. She found that some of them needed no change, but there were others that she would wear with extra accessories. She listened discretely as Chichi spoke on the phone, and she deduced that she was talking to Gohan.  
  
When she hung up she walked over to Bra and said that there had been no problem. They got down to working on the designs and Chichi began to show Bra the basics of fashion and they even made new designs together.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"How was your time with my mother?" Gohan asked when Bra arrived at the office a bit later.  
  
She smiled and sat at her desk, turning on the computer and looking through the papers that were neatly stacked. "It was great! Your mother is such a great person, and she taught me so much," Bra said cheerfully.  
  
Gohan grinned, "I'm so happy that you and she are getting along. She's not a difficult person, but she doesn't usually like any woman that she sees any of us get close to," he said.  
  
Bra vaguely wondered if he had really meant women that he was interested in, but she shrugged off the thought when another entered her mind. She would have to breach the subject about that woman, Maron, with Gohan sometime soon.  
  
"Gohan, where is your brother? If I'm not mistaken, he is the only person from the family I haven't met. I saw pictures of him in your mother's office of when he was young, and I was quite intrigued to meet him," Bra said.  
  
Gohan nodded, "He's out of city right now, he's going to a college away from here. But don't you worry, he'll be back for Thanksgiving, and you can meet him then," he said as he placed some papers on her desk. "This is new research that will be greatly needed. Will you be able to get it done today?"  
  
Bra looked through her other work to see if there wasn't any urgent, and then nodded, "Sure, I can have it done before we go home," she said.  
  
"Thanks. You're a sweetheart," Gohan said as he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek and then walked back into his office to do more work.  
  
Bra hid a smile and touched her cheek lightly. She needed to get her mind on her work or else it would start wandering where she didn't want it going. She looked through the information that Gohan had handed to her and began to work.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
A Few Hours Later.........  
  
Gohan entered his father's office and walked over to sit in front of him. "You needed me for something?" he asked.  
  
Goku stood and cleared his throat, "This has to do with Bra," he said flatly.  
  
"What about her?" asked Gohan with a frown.  
  
His father looked at him seriously and walked over to stand in front of his son, "I believe that you are getting to attached to a woman that you hardly know, and frankly, I don't like the way this is all going," Goku said.  
  
Gohan looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you bringing this up now? I have mourned Videl since the day she left me, and now when life offers me another chance, you think that I shouldn't take it?"  
  
Goku frowned at his words and bit his tongue from saying that he was bringing this up now because he didn't want him going after a woman he was interested in too. Instead he replied, "I know that you have been mourning Videl, but there are other women out there. She is a mystery to us, and we don't know what kind of life she had before."  
  
His son chuckled bitterly, "I will tell you what I told her. I don't care about her past. The only thing that would stop me from pursuing her would be if she were married. Otherwise I won't be talked out of," Gohan said as he stood and walked towards the door.  
  
"Son, have you stopped to think that when she remembers who she is, she will leave you and resume the life she had before her accident?" he tried to reason with Gohan before he walked out the door.  
  
That stopped him in his tracks. He hadn't really taken that into consideration, and now his father was out to ruining his day. "If she decides to get into something serious with me, she won't leave," Gohan said before he opened the door and walked out.  
  
Goku ran a hand through his hair in annoyance and tried his best to calm his anger. His son was being stubborn and he wasn't thinking straight with this new woman in their lives. Their lives. Goku couldn't deny that she was interfering with his life too, and it bothered him greatly that this was a situation that was getting out of his control.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bra woke with a scream, sitting up in her bed and taking large, ragged breaths, trying to slow her wildly beating heart. She was drenched in sweat and the sheets were a tangled mess all around her body.  
  
The dream she had just had, had been awful and it had felt so real. There was a knock at her door and it slowly opened. Gohan looked towards the bed, "Are you ok? I heard you scream," he said in worry.  
  
She nodded, "I'm ok. I think it was just a bad dream," she said as she took a shaky breath and ran a hand through her short hair.  
  
Gohan stepped in and closed the door, then he walked to her bed and sat down next to her and rubbed her back slowly. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her quietly.  
  
Bra shook her head, "It was really nothing. But there was a man that I don't remember, and somehow I know I used to know him before," she whispered as she fiddled with the sheets.  
  
"Bra....... what if it was a memory?" he asked her seriously.  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head, not wanting to believe, but knowing that he could very well be right. "It may be. But how will I know for certain?"  
  
"I don't know. But the good thing is that I spoke with the private eye today in the morning. I gave him all the small clues that we have. He said he would begin by making this case his top priority. He said he will see us at the end of the month to inform us of his progress," Gohan said quietly.  
  
Bra smiled and nodded, "Will...... will you stay and hold me?" she asked shyly.  
  
Gohan smiled softly and laid down beside her, patting the spot next to him and watching as Bra laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his chest as he hugged her. "Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you. Even from your dreams," he whispered as he kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
With a smile, Bra closed her eyes and drifted slowly into a relaxed slumber, knowing that Gohan would be there to hold her in his arms. But despite herself, a tiny piece of her fantasized that it was the father instead of the son that was holding her.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A Few Weeks Later...............  
  
"Where are we going Pan?" Bra asked the other woman as she rode with her in her car.  
  
"My uncle Goten is here and I want you to meet him. Besides, grandma invited us for dinner," Pan said as she drove at a breakneck speed.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Bra questioned, Pan nodded. "Exactly how many tickets have you received for speeding?" she asked as she tried to relax and tightened her seat belt.  
  
Pan laughed, "Believe it or not, I got my driver's license when I was seventeen and so far I've only gotten five tickets," she said in a smug tone.  
  
Bra tried not to burst out laughing, and she nodded, "Hey, will it be too much of a hassle if you teach me to drive one of these days? With my memory gone, I have no idea if I already knew how to drive," she said.  
  
"Sure, just tell me when and we'll see if it doesn't clash with the days that I go to school," Pan said as she pulled into the driveway of her grandparent's home. They stepped down and began to walk towards the large house.  
  
Bra complimented it in her head. It looked closer to a mansion than a normal house. She looked down at herself and nodded, she had worn a nice outfit and she was sure it was adequate for the occasion. She was wearing a baby blue dress shirt that buttoned up, and tight, flared, black jeans with pointed-toe black boots. Her hair was down and she was only wearing eyeliner and pink lip-gloss.  
  
Pan grabbed her keys and unlocked the door and they both stepped inside of the home. Bra quietly looked around and took in the beauty of the entire place. Chichi walked out of the kitchen, wearing an apron and cleaning her hands with a cloth.  
  
"Hey girls, I was expecting you a little later!" Chichi said with a warm smile.  
  
Pan walked over to hug her, "We had nothing to do so we decided to come over earlier to see if you needed any help," she grinned.  
  
"How are you Mrs. Son," Bra said, then she halted when Chichi glared at her. "I mean, Chichi," she corrected.  
  
The older woman nodded, "That's better," she said with a grin. "Well, your grandfather, father and uncle are out buying some things right now, and I'm almost done with dinner. Why don't you two have a margarita and go have a seat outside on the back porch?"  
  
Pan nodded, "That's a great idea, come on Bra," she said as they walked into the kitchen to get a drink and then towards the table and chairs that were under a large umbrella outside.  
  
"Pan, a personal question," Bra said as she took a sip from her margarita.  
  
"Sure," Pan said.  
  
"Have you gotten to know the women your father has gone out with before?" Bra asked carefully.  
  
Pan went through her memories and nodded, "A few of them. He usually wants me to meet them when he decides to go out with someone. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Do you know anything about a woman named Maron? Blond hair, blue eyes, very pretty," Bra said curiously.  
  
"I remember her. She's a few years older than us too," Pan said thoughtfully. "She was a major bitch, well, at least around me when my father wasn't around to see. She wasn't in love with him, she was in love with his position, reputation and bank account," Pan said disgustedly. "Why do you ask about her? Better yet, how do you know her?"  
  
Bra sighed, "At the fund-raiser, she "confronted" me in the ladies room and told me that she wasn't going to allow me to take away the man that she loved. I told her that I wasn't worried about her threats and that if Gohan was even remotely still interested in her, he would be with her now," she explained.  
  
Pan looked on with wide eyes, "I can't believe she had the nerve! I knew that she wasn't a good person from the first time I saw her."  
  
"Who are you two beautiful ladies talking about?" Gohan asked as he walked outside with a warm smile on his face.  
  
"A woman that we had a fight with when I was driving," Pan improvised.  
  
Gohan smiled and walked over to Bra, offering a hand to her, "Come in and meet my brother," he said as he pulled her up when she took his hand. Bra giggled lightly and lost her balance because the margarita was getting to her. She ended up leaning against Gohan, her hands on his chest and his around her waist.  
  
"Alright, where is he?" Bra asked with a grin.  
  
"Right here," a different softer voice than Gohan's said behind them.  
  
Bra turned around with a warm smile that died as soon as her eyes met with the person that had just arrived. She froze and her grip on Gohan's hand tightened noticeably.  
  
He seemed to be looking at her with wide eyes also. From head to toe, and back again. Then he smiled as Pan came over to stand before him, "Goten, I want you to meet Bra!"  
  
Goten stared at her for a while longer and then took an almost hesitant step forward, "Hello, it's nice to meet you," he said flatly.  
  
Bra looked from him to his hand uncertainly and shook her head slightly. It was the mysterious man that had been in that dream, or more like nightmare, a few days ago. It seemed that the "man of her dreams" wasn't a mystery anymore.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Well, it seems like Bra knows Goten and he knows her? Or does he? I won't tell you, so just have patience until I bring out the next chapter. Have a good week!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	4. Desire

Ok, here is the next chapter for this odd-couple story. Thank you for the positive feedback and I hope that I continue to write to your liking. I like the way this story is going and hopefully you guys will agree with me. I won't keep you, so go ahead and check it out!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of DBGT characters that are used in this piece of fanfiction. They belong to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, FUNimation, etc.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Desire You  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Bra?" Gohan grabbed her hand and shook her out of her stupor.  
  
"Y-yes?" she asked as she looked around at the faces that were looking at her. Then she noticed that Goten was still extending his hand towards her. "I'm sorry," she tried to force a small smile as she took his hand and shook it.  
  
"That's ok," Goten responded as he gave her hand a small squeeze.  
  
Bra gulped lightly and wanted so bad to snatch her hand out of his grip, but she needed to relax and not act so rude around the man she assumed she had never met. He let go of her and she took a step back to wrap her arm around Gohan's, as an unexplained urge to hide from his brother came over her.  
  
Chichi came outside and smiled, clapping her hands together, "Dinner's served! Everyone come into the dinning room and have a seat," she said as she opened the sliding door wide for them.  
  
Gohan stayed behind with Bra and looked at her seriously, "Are you ok? It looks like my brother was struck by you as much as you by him. But when you saw him, you were squeezing my hand tightly, why?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Bra ran a shaky hand through her hair and looked at him, "He reminds me of the man that was in my dream a few weeks ago. When I saw him, I had an unexplained urge to hide. I know this must be absurd, but I don't know what happened," she said truthfully.  
  
Gohan held out his arms and she took the invitation, wrapping her arms around his trim waist as he hugged her tightly. "It's ok. Maybe he does remind you of someone you knew before, but my brother is a good person," he reassured her.  
  
She sighed against his chest and nodded, "I'm sorry about acting the way I did. I have been feeling on edge these past few days, and I don't know why. I think I need to see some sort of therapist to help me with this," Bra said softly.  
  
"Maybe a psychoanalysis will help you. A therapist sits with you and you talk about anything that comes into your mind. It should help you some to talk about the new memories you have and how you feel about them. Just know that I'm also here for you. Whenever you need to talk, just let me know, ok?" he asked as he cupped her face in his hands.  
  
Bra smiled and nodded, "Thank you," she whispered as she leaned up a bit and pecked him lightly on his lips. "We should get inside, your family must be waiting for us," she said as she took his hand and lead him inside.  
  
The rest of the family was already sitting at the table and the smell coming from it was delicious. Gohan sat with Bra in front of Pan and Goten, and at both ends of the table sat Goku and Chichi. Unfortunately for Bra, she was sitting at the chair close to Goku's.  
  
They said grace, which surprised Bra a bit, for no apparent reason, and then they all began to eat. While they ate, she tried to ignore the younger Son that was glancing at her every chance he got.  
  
A while later, everyone had finished and was sitting back. "The food was delicious," Bra complimented as she took a sip of wine.  
  
"Thank you," Chichi said as she looked at everyone else.  
  
Pan noticed that Bra looked a little pale and she also noticed that Goten hadn't said a single word to any of them. She wondered what was happening because Goten had never been a quiet person.  
  
Goku looked at his youngest son and cleared his throat, "How are things at college, Goten?" he asked.  
  
Goten smiled momentarily, "Fine," he answered.  
  
Goku frowned, "What about your photography?"  
  
Bra's head snapped up at the mention of photography, then she closed her eyes briefly and a series of incongruent and unsettling images flashed before her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and forehead and started to take deep breaths.  
  
Gohan looked at her and then to his father, who was also watching how Bra was acting. "Are you ok?" Gohan asked as he leaned over a little to whisper.  
  
She blinked a few times, as if she were having trouble focusing, then she turned to look at him and smiled, "I'm ok," she whispered back. He gave her an unconvinced look. "I'm fine," she said again. Though she really wasn't. The images had been just that. Only jumbled up pieces that had not explained anything or made her remember anything more serious about her past. They had made no sense whatsoever  
  
Chichi stood and began to pick up the dishes, Bra stood also and the other woman glared at her. "You are a guest tonight please sit down," she almost ordered.  
  
"This is the least I can do after all you have all done for me. Please," she said with a pleading smile.  
  
"Fine," Chichi said as she gave in and they began to clear the table. Then Pan stood and helped after receiving a glare from her father.  
  
In the kitchen, they all loaded the dishwasher and Pan leaned on the counter as she watched a very weird acting Bra. "Bra are you ok? You've been acting weird ever since you got here," Pan whispered.  
  
The blue haired woman looked at her and shook her head, "It's nothing. I just feel anxious about something," she said softly.  
  
"Have you gotten any new, er...... I mean old, memories?" Pan asked tentatively.  
  
"Just glimpses and images that don't make much sense. Sometimes I just feel confused for no apparent reason," Bra replied.  
  
"So......... what do you think of my uncle?" Pan inquired with a grin.  
  
Bra blinked at her a few times and cleared her throat, "Um-....... well, he's very handsome, but he seems very quiet," she said in a nervous tone.  
  
Pan laughed softly, "I think that he was shocked by you too. He's usually running his mouth about anything, or particularly about his girlfriends, his classes, and his job. But I'll have to warn him that you and my dad are trying to get somewhere," she said in a sly voice.  
  
Bra coughed and then gave her an incredulous look, "He told you?"  
  
The other woman nodded, "Oh Bra! He's so happy. I hadn't seen him this ecstatic since before my mother passed away," she said softly.  
  
Bra nodded, "I just asked him that we take this slow. I'm often confused because of my memory loss and I don't want it to ruin a budding relationship," she said with a grin.  
  
"I'm happy to hear that," Gohan said as he stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek lightly.  
  
Bra smiled and leaned back against his chest, then she watched quietly as Goku and Goten walked into the kitchen. Both men stared at her and then at the arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
Chichi finished what she was doing also and she looked at the pair, "Did I miss something?" she asked with a small smile, pointing at Gohan's arms.  
  
Gohan shook his head, "We're not serious yet, but one of these days........." he trailed off.  
  
"We should go," Bra said as she turned to look at him.  
  
He nodded and let go to walk over to his mother, "The dinner was great, thank you. But we must get going," Gohan said as he hugged her and pecked her on the cheek.  
  
Bra walked over to her too, "Thank you so much for the wonderful time. I would like to find out if I can cook, but Gohan won't let me near the kitchen when it comes to cooking," she laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it, one of these days you can come by and help me cook. You kids just go on home and get your rest," Chichi said as she walked with them to the front door.  
  
"Pan are you leaving with us?" Gohan asked.  
  
Pan shook her head, "No, I'm going to stay and talk with uncle Goten for a while," she said as she entwined her arm with Goten's.  
  
Bra's eyes met with Goku's and he gave her a look that made her want to glare at him. 'Is that honestly a look that a man not interested in you, gives you?' she asked herself. She shook her head once and then smiled sweetly, "We'll see you at the office tomorrow Mr. Son," she said.  
  
Goku forced a smile because Gohan looked at him, "Of course. Oh and if it's not too much trouble, can you both please be there early?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.  
  
'Why don't you just ask ME to be there early in front of your family?' she wanted to mouth the words childishly at him. Instead she nodded when Gohan gave his reply. Bra turned to Goten and shivered lightly under his gaze, it was a bit frightening.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Bra," he said as he extended his hand.  
  
Bra looked at it for a second and nodded, taking his hand in hers, "Likewise," she responded, not wanting him to see that she was intimidated. Then she turned to Gohan and he smiled, taking her hand.  
  
"Pan, don't get home too late," Gohan called as they walked out of the large mansion and towards his Silver Lexus. He opened the door for her and closed it when she stepped in, then he walked around to his side and they took off.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"I'm here early Mr. Son, just like you requested," Bra said as she entered his office with some papers and a notebook that contained her notes.  
  
Goku didn't miss the note of sarcasm in her voice and frankly, it annoyed him. "I wanted to talk to you about something that has nothing to do with work. Have a seat," he said as he sat down in his large leather chair and leaned back and crossed his ankle over his knee.  
  
Bra sat down in front of him, "What about? Are you going to try to talk me out of being with Gohan?" she asked in a smart tone.  
  
He looked at her sharply and his eyes narrowed, "Why do you ask that?"  
  
"It was the same thing you were trying to do to Gohan, am I wrong? I just have one question. Why are you so sure that when I completely remember who I am that I will leave Gohan?" she asked.  
  
Goku glared at her, "Will you not? What if you remember that you had a boyfriend or a lover?" he asked her darkly.  
  
"That is for me to decide, don't you think? But, it seems like this whole situation is bothering you more than it bothers your son, why?" she asked as she walked towards his seated form.  
  
He looked away from her, afraid that she might see that she was right. It bothered him greatly that she would have someone in her old life that could possibly make her leave them. Leave him. "You're speaking nonsense," he said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Am I?" she asked with a hidden smile, noticing the way his eyes had turned away from hers, and how he had stiffened at her words. "Well, it doesn't matter. If I fall in love with Gohan, I won't leave him. I will have a chance to start a new life," she murmured.  
  
Goku turned his chair away from her and shut his eyes at the thought. He was deluding himself to think that he felt something for her. It didn't matter, there was no way that he would betray Chichi. "I just don't want my son to come out hurt in this whole situation. He went through a lot when Videl passed away," Goku said in a low tone.  
  
"I wouldn't think of hurting him. Gohan is a very special man, I can see that much," Bra replied.  
  
He turned back around to face her and stood, "I won't speak of this again. I have come to the conclusion that it is not my business. Let us get to work, I need your help on some things," Goku said as he walked her to his conference table.  
  
Bra let out a slow breath and ran a hand through her hair, following after the tall man. She looked down at the papers that were set in neat piles on the table, her eyes took them in one by one and then she turned to Goku. "What do you need?"  
  
He sighed and pointed towards the books, "I need you to find two articles that reported cases similar to this one. They happened about ten years ago, so they must be in the same book," Goku said as he began to look at his notes for the defense.  
  
He walked back and forth, pacing as he muttered the words that he would be using in court. Goku was confident that he would win this case, it wasn't particularly hard, all that would be needed would be a good opening and a good closing that would tilt the jury his way.  
  
Bra, in the mean time, was up on a small ladder, looking at the books that were on the tall shelf. Then a small pulsing pain in her head made her tighten her grip on the shelve, and she closed her eyes willing it away.  
  
It didn't. The pain only increased and she began to breathe deeply, "Goku!" she cried.  
  
His head snapped up in her direction and he heard the note of distress in her voice. "What's wrong?" he asked as he began to walk towards her.  
  
"I'm getting the pain again," she said as she tried to step down from the stairs, but the pain was getting to her and she faltered, losing her grip and falling.  
  
Goku was there to catch her, falling to his knees as he laid her down, asking if she was ok. Bra could hear his voice in the distance, but the pain was overpowering, and more images were bombarding her brain.  
  
There was a boy, with lavender hair. He was running after her with a lighter in his hands, threatening to burn her hair off if she didn't leave him and his friends alone. Then, he was a bit older and shaving the hair off the Barbie doll collection that she had in her room after she had cut off the strings of his favorite guitar. After that, an image of them together, he was older, maybe about twenty and he was nagging at her about one of her ex boyfriends. Was he her brother?  
  
Then there was a man. He had tall, funny hair and he had a dark look on his face. But when he set eyes on her, his face softened, and the smirk on his face turned into a smile. "Bra-chan, my Princess," he whispered as he embraced her tenderly. The words echoed in her head as she came back to herself.  
  
"Poppa," she whispered softly.  
  
"What is it Bra? What did you remember?" Goku asked as he caressed her face. "Please sweetheart, speak to me," he pleaded softly.  
  
Bra blinked a few times and then focused on his worried face, "I-I'm ok," she said with a soft smile.  
  
He nodded and helped her sit up. Bra gasped and felt her vision swerve and she leaned against Goku's chest as she closed her eyes and tried to steady her vision. He rubbed her silky hair slowly and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. "What did you remember?" he repeated.  
  
Bra slowly sat by herself and then tried to stand, still holding onto Goku. Her face then formed into a slow, happy smile, "I remembered my father and my brother," she whispered.  
  
Goku smiled at her happiness and nodded, "I'm happy for you. The next step we can take is have someone do a portrait as you describe them and then take it to the police. Maybe they have some sort of record on them. Or we can search for them on the internet," he offered.  
  
Bra sighed and nodded, "I hope I can find them. At this point I would really like to meet them again. I wonder why I didn't remember anything on my mother. I would love to remember who she is," she said softly.  
  
Goku caressed her cheek with his hand and watched as her eyes fluttered closed with his touch. He swallowed as his eyes traveled her features, the way he had done many times before. Her arched eyebrows, shinning, big, blue eyes, a small, sharp nose, and full, red lips in a face as milky and beautiful as a porcelains doll.  
  
"What's happening Bra? I-I can't understand why you affect me the way you do. I know it's wrong, but how do I stop this?" he murmured before he leaned down and stroked her lips with his.  
  
"Goku......... we shouldn't," she breathed when he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.  
  
"Tell me how we should stop this. Tell me and I will do all that is in power to do it," he whispered desperately against her lips.  
  
"First of all, you can start by thinking of your wife. You have two sons and she loves you. You can't throw away a lifetime for a foolishness like this. You just can't." Bra tried to reason with him, but she didn't even know if she could stop herself. She felt a desire for Goku that was almost mind numbing.  
  
He sighed and slowly pulled away from her, "You're right. I love my wife very much. But I desire you," he said the last words in a strained whisper.  
  
"And I you, but there is nothing we can do about it. Nothing that will not end up in hurting those who care for us," Bra said sadly.  
  
He took a deep breath and nodded slowly, almost hesitantly. "Do you think we can keep this relationship strictly business? If you try........ then I will also try my best," he said, looking into her wide, blue eyes.  
  
Bra reluctantly nodded and turned back to the bookcase to get what she was looking for. But, try as she might, she couldn't get her mind to function and to stop thinking about the man that was so close to her, yet so far in the same way.  
  
Goku watched her out of the corner of his eye. She wanted him! His heart sang with the thought, but like she said, there was nothing they could do about it. Never could he bring himself to cheat on Chichi, yet as he thought about it, he already had. If not with his body, then with his mind and maybe even his heart.  
  
"I found it," Bra said as she stepped down from the ladder and walked over to him with the book in her hands.  
  
He nodded and took it from her, looking through the pages, "Ok, thank you. If you'd like you can go back to doing your work for Gohan, or anything else you have postponed to help me," Goku whispered.  
  
Bra nodded, "If you need anything else, just let me know Mr. Son," she murmured as she looked into his eyes. Then, before she did something stupid, she turned and walked out of the office, her mind in turmoil. As she sat at her desk, she felt a grin tugging at her lips, she had a brother and a father!  
  
Now, more than ever, she had to find them and get help to see if she could remember more things. What would have been more helpful was that if she had remembered their names. But her mind still felt like a blank.  
  
And........ against herself, her heart skipped a beat at the words Goku had said to her. He desired her! With that thought, she got to working again. She wondered where Gohan was and why he hadn't come over to see her.  
  
Pan came by later that day and invited Bra to go swimming with her at her grandfather's house, being that his was larger than theirs and he also had a Jacuzzi. So, Goku her early leave, after Pan gave him a puppy-dog look, and they went out to buy new bathing-suits.  
  
After that, they went to visit Chichi at her store. "Hey girls!" she said happily.  
  
"Hi grandma. We're on our way t your house to use your pool," Pan said as she looked around at her grandmother's designer dresses.  
  
Chichi nodded and they all turned when a woman came out from the dressing room and twirled in front of a mirror. Bra's eyes narrowed and darkened and she looked at Pan, who also had a sour look on her face.  
  
Then the woman noticed them, "My, my, my. Look at who we have here," Maron said as she walked over to them and then sneered at Bra.  
  
Pan walked over to her grandmother and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "We'll see you later grandma. Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure hon," Chichi said with a light frown.  
  
"Your dresses are too good for some people," she whispered as she hitched a thumb towards the woman that was staring Bra down.  
  
"You look at me as if I owe you something. Which, I don't," Bra said smoothly, quietly, not wanting to be rude in front of Chichi.  
  
"You do owe me something, but I won't say it in front of my future mother- in-law. Did you know that Gohan and I are going out to dinner today? That is why I am choosing a new dress," she said smugly.  
  
Bra tried to look unconcerned, but inside, a surge of jealousy was boiling in her stomach. A feeling that made her feel extremely confused. "Gohan is a grown man that can do what he wants. But the fact that he is going out with you, means nothing."  
  
Maron's eyes narrowed in anger, "Just don't expect him to come home early," she said with a smirk.  
  
"If he doesn't, I'll know that you were whore enough to ensnare him, but Gohan has too much principle, he won't fall easily," Bra smirked. She looked towards Pan and nodded towards the door.  
  
"We'll see you later Grandma," Pan said.  
  
"Good-bye Chichi," Bra said with a smile.  
  
"You girls have fun, and in case your grandfather gets home early, tell him that he can have the food that is in the blue container only," Chichi said.  
  
Pan nodded and she and Bra brushed past the blonde woman that was boiling in anger. Maron looked after them but then smiled. Every man had a weakness and Son Gohan was not the exception.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Goku sighed and dropped his things on the chair that was by the door and he walked straight to the kitchen to get something to eat, since he had missed lunch and that had been a first.  
  
He snooped around in the fridge until he found something. He reached for a piece of fruit and stuffed his face, still inside the fridge, then he was tapped on the shoulder. He reared back and slammed his head in a higher shelf of the fridge and cursed.  
  
He stood and turned, nearly choking on the food as he took in who was standing there almost completely in her skin. How could she be wearing so little and still look decent? Bra was watching him warily, blushing as he stared at her chest.  
  
"Mr. Son, up here," Bra waved a hand higher with a teasing smile. She knew that her bathing suit was eye-catching, but he was taking it to the extreme. She was wearing a bikini top with short-shorts.  
  
It was Goku's turn to blush, "I'm sorry," he said as he looked at her face.  
  
"Sorry for what? For staring? No, it's good to know that you find me attractive," she said softly.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" he stuttered, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with her standing half-naked and so close to him.  
  
"Pan and I are here swimming. I have a message from your wife. She said that you could eat the food that was in the blue container only," she said as she turned to go.  
  
When she was gone, Goku let out a slow breath, not even realizing that he had been holding it in. How was he going to deal with these things happening? He looked down at himself and just now realized how painfully Bra had affected him.  
  
He needed a cold shower, and fast.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bra smiled to herself as she walked out of the kitchen where Goku had completely devoured her with his eyes. Pan had been right to say that this bathing suit would be 'fetching', but she had been thinking of her father, not her grandfather.  
  
"Why that grin?" Pan asked as she stopped at the edge of the pool.  
  
"I was feeling happy," Bra said with a light shrug. "How many laps did you do?"  
  
"25, but I haven't practiced much so my arms got tired quick," Pan said.  
  
"I'm just going to sit here and think for a while," Bra said as she sat on the board.  
  
She couldn't do anything with Goku, but a girl could dream, right? Then, an image of Gohan in his undies popped into her head, and with it, came jealousy. Bra nearly fell off the board with the thoughts.  
  
She couldn't deny that he was as handsome as his father, and that he stirred that little something in her mind, but was it true that he was going out with that Maron character?  
  
"Pan!" Bra called.  
  
"Yeah," she said as she stopped on the other end of the pool.  
  
"Do you know where your father is going tonight?" Bra tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
Pan stayed quiet for a moment, "He said that he had a business dinner to attend to with possible clients. Why?" she asked curiously.  
  
"That possible client is Maron. She let me know today that she was going to out with him tonight and that she would do all in her power so that he didn't come home tonight," Bra said with meaning.  
  
Pan's eyed widened, "That little whore! I knew that she was up to no good. But don't you worry, we'll come up with some sort of plan to get her out of my dad's way. Besides, he has told me that he really likes you," she said with a grin.  
  
Bra laughed bashfully. Well, she could say that she liked him too. But at the moment, even against her better judgment, she liked the man that was staring at her from the window of his room more than his son.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
But he couldn't help going back to her. Her hair was wet and matted to her face and water droplets trailing down her slim body. The tiny shorts that hugged her hips, and the top that looked as if it were about to burst as it held in her, um....... endowments.  
  
Goku realized that unfortunately, the shower wasn't working, even as he turned the cold water on full blast. Minutes later, he stepped out and walked over to change into clean clothes.  
  
Unfortunately, his drawers were next to the window that overlooked the backyard and the pool in particular. His granddaughter was doing laps inside the pool at an incredible speed, while Bra was lounging on the diving board, she seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
She leaned back and lay down completely, giving Goku an unobscured view of her entire body once again. "Oh......... You are going to be the death of me," he whispered.  
  
"Who is Goku dear?"  
  
Goku's eyes widened as he now noticed through the reflection in the mirror that his wife was standing there looking at him. "You are Chi. I saw your image through the mirror and you gave me a scare," he said with a small smile.  
  
Chichi gave him and unconvinced look and then walked over to kiss him. "Have you had dinner yet?" she asked as she walked over to her closet to change into something more comfortable.  
  
"No, I came to shower before I ate," he said as he put on his slippers and a silk robe over his clothes.  
  
"Okay sweetheart, I'm going to change and then I will join you to cook up something fast for you and the girls," she said as she let loose her hair from the bun and it cascaded in waves down her back.  
  
Goku looked at her for a long moment and smiled. Even though many years had passed since he had met her, she was every bit as beautiful as the first time he had lay eyes on her. He smiled, he still loved her every bit and would not do a thing to hurt her. Bra was right.  
  
Chichi watched as Goku walked out and then walked over to the window where she had seen her husband staring out of. But there wasn't anyone at the pool anymore. Had Goku really been talking about her? Or was something, or rather someone, else on his mind.......  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Is Chichi starting to suspect that her husband is having thoughts about another woman? And what about Bra, is she feeling something for Gohan? Well, I can't tell you, unless you want me to spoil the following chapters.  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read my fic and I will try to update as soon as I can. Though at the moment I'm busy, with my classes, so I don't know when for sure I will be able to get out the next chapter. Thanx again and don't forget to let me know what you think!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	5. Realization

Hey peeps! I have finally updated with a new chapter, and I want to apologize for taking so long to get this out. I want to thank you for reading my work and for the reviews for the last chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter, though it is a bit slow. I wont keep you guys any longer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ or the DBGT characters used in this fanfiction. They are legally property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, FUNimation, and all the others that I don't even know of.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
**Realization  
**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
A Few Weeks Later.........  
  
Bra had kept fairly at a distance from Goku. All they were sharing were long looks of confusion and a few words having to do with work. She had been seeing a therapist that was helping her deal with her loss of memory and the few she had already recovered.  
  
Gohan was being very patient with her, but the confession that Goku had made to her and she to him were slowing things down. She didn't want to end up hurting Gohan, he was a great person with a wonderful and kind heart. But Bra had learned one thing. You can't rule your heart.  
  
Every time Bra visited Chichi, she found that Goten would watch her quietly from a fair distance. His face didn't betray his thoughts, but his eyes were a different story. There was always something dark and strange behind his gaze. There was something about him that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, something that warned her to keep her distance.  
  
"Bra?"  
  
She jerked back and blinked as she was pulled out of her musings. Bra looked up and noticed that Goku was waving a hand in her face. "Yes, Mr. Son, I was thinking about something and I didn't see you," she whispered, standing quickly.  
  
"That's alright, are you ok?" he asked as he looked at her disgruntled features.  
  
"I was just thinking about a few things that my therapist said to me," Bra whispered.  
  
"Is it helping you to see this person?" he asked.  
  
Bra nodded, "Yes. But she told me that my memory loss, aside from the head trauma I received, could be a form of repression. Maybe my past is something that I unconsciously am refusing to remember," she said.  
  
"Repression as a defense mechanism," Goku muttered in understanding. "Do you think she is right?"  
  
"She could be, but I will never know unless I recover more memories," Bra replied with a sigh. Then she looked at him and smiled, "What did you need Mr. Son?"  
  
Goku handed her some papers, "I need you to look these things up on the Net. Would it be possible to have the notes before you leave today?" he asked.  
  
Bra nodded, "I will try to have them all Mr. Son," she replied as she put her reading glasses back on and began her search on the computer. Goku nodded and looked at her for a few seconds, not missing the fact that she was ignoring him. Then he sighed and turned to walk back into his office.  
  
She watched him go and shook her head, "I can't give this wings. I just can't," she whispered to herself. Then she started to work again.  
  
After lunch, Pan came by to get her to go out with her and some friends at night. "You need to lighten up and have some fun. We're gonna go down to a club, and I'm not taking no for an answer," Pan said seriously.  
  
Bra sighed and then nodded, "Okay, but I'm not even sure if I have clothes appropriate for a club," she said as she printed something and then put it inside a folder.  
  
"If you don't have anything, I'll let you borrow some clothes," Pan said with a shrug.  
  
"Who else is going?" Bra asked as she stood and started to gather papers to put into the folder.  
  
"This guy named Uub, you don't know him yet. Two girl friends, Tara and Ivonne, and a few others that didn't guarantee that they were going to go," Pan said.  
  
Bra nodded, "Fine, I'll go. But I have to get all my work done, and I can't do that while I'm here socializing with you," she said with a grin.  
  
Pan giggled, "Alright, try to get home at about seven so that we can have enough time to get ready, okay?"  
  
"Sure. And don't get me anything **TOO** revealing to wear. I'm going to have fun, not to pick up guys."  
  
"Would I do that to you?" Pan asked innocently.  
  
Bra grinned lopsidedly. "Would you?"  
  
"Maybe," Pan said slowly, looking at her manicured nails.  
  
"You see what I mean?" Bra giggled. "I'll see you later, I have to get back to work."  
  
Pan nodded and waved as she walked towards the elevator. "Don't be late!"  
  
"I won't," Bra called back. Then she went for the door and opened it and stepped in.  
  
She stopped as she closed the door and stared at Goku. _'God, he's so gorgeous_,' Bra thought as she looked at him. He was sitting at his desk, talking on the phone with one of his clients.  
  
He looked up at her and Bra stood straighter, walking over and handing the folder to him. Goku took it, and motioned for her to wait while he finished talking. She nodded and sat down.  
  
Bra watched him quietly as he spoke in a professional tone. He was so handsome. He hung up and looked at her, watching him. Bra blinked and blushed as she noticed that she had been caught staring.  
  
"I have the notes and the information that you wanted."  
  
He looked at her with raised brows. "Really? That is a new record for you, I think. Where would we be without your help?"  
  
"I don't know what to say to that," Bra said with a small smile.  
  
"I do. Thank you," Goku said. He looked into her young, innocent eyes, and felt himself getting lost into them. He looked away, not sure that if he kept looking, that he would keep his fragile control.  
  
For the past weeks, he had refrained from touching her in any physical way, yet, every time she was close, he wanted so badly to kiss her, run his hands through her silky, blue hair, to do so many other things to her. But out of respect and love for his wife, and to respect Bra's wishes to not let things get out of hand again, he always kept himself in check.  
  
"No, thank you, for giving me so many opportunities, and for letting me into your and your family's life. I would be lost without you....... I mean, without all of you," she blushed lightly.  
  
The expression on her face made him smile. She was so beautiful. It was like an addiction, he had to have more of her, more of her taste. He stood and walked around his desk to stand in front of her.  
  
Bra looked up at him, gulping lightly, afraid to move. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights, and though her common sense told her not to react to him, her mind and body refused to obey. She stood and still had to look up at him. He was at least five or six inches taller than her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Her voice was breathy.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what to do about this anymore. I need to touch you," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned a bit forward.  
  
"Please," Bra whispered desperately, pushing a hand against his chest. But she wasn't sure that she wanted him to stop. She had needed this, needed his touch. To feel those strong, muscled arms around her. To feel the warmth of his body pressed to hers. There was a near desperate look on his face. She could see the need he felt for her reflected in his dark eyes. She moved her hand away.  
  
Goku didn't need to be told twice, he leaned that space forward, and kissed Bra. Kissed her with all the pent up desire he had building inside him since the day he had confessed it to her.  
  
She answered him with equal fervor. One hand smoothing up his chest, while the other ran through his hair. Goku picked her up and carried her that space towards the small room with the couch in it. He lay down with her, and his hands traveled down the soft curves of her body.  
  
His kisses trailed down her throat towards her collarbone, while his fingers began to unbutton her blouse. Bra closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure as his hands touched her softly. She could feel his warm hands inside her shirt, stroking and kneading things that no man had before.  
  
Then something in her mind snapped, it happened as she felt him inching her skirt up towards her waist. "No!" she screamed, making him jump off her.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked urgently, looking her over to see if she was hurt or had a scratch on her. He looked into her wondrous blue eyes to see them filled with tears. They one by one fell down her fair cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't do this," she whimpered softly. "I can't betray them, and by them I mean your whole family. I can't hurt them that way."  
  
Goku gulped and felt guilt race down his spine. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault, but I can't seem to control myself when I'm around you. I tried to these past weeks, but it reaches a boiling point and everything explodes and I have to touch you," he was whispering, sounding a bit detached.  
  
"I'm so sorry Goku, but......... I think I am going to have to quit this job. Your wife offered me a job in her boutique, and I will take the job to be far from you. You are too much of a temptation, and it goes the other way around. We need distance between us, especially if we want to avoid a tragedy."  
  
Her words saddened Goku deeply, but he knew that they had to be apart. He didn't want to hurt Chichi, or Gohan, and her being away would be for the best. "I will start looking for a new secretary. I'm sorry this happened. If you'd like, you can finish whatever you have pending and then go home."  
  
Bra nodded and bit her lip nervously. "I understand. I just wish that we could have met under different circumstances." She then stood and fixed her clothing, trying not to look too mused. She looked at him for the last time and felt her heart constrict. "I will let you know when I am done," she whispered before she walked away.  
  
Goku watched her and then cursed, slamming a hand into the couch out of anger and frustration. Maybe distance would be the best thing between them. He just knew that if he kept her close, sooner or later, he was going to end up making her his.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
**KNOCK, KNOCK**.  
  
"Come in!" Pan called.  
  
"Okay, so what am I going to wear?" Bra asked as she walked into Pan's room.  
  
"I have the perfect outfit for you," Pan said as she ran into her walk-in closet and took a few seconds.  
  
Bra tried to keep from chewing her nails, knowing that Pan was probably going to bring out something that she didn't like. Pan ran back out, and showed her what she had picked out. Bra let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
The outfit consisted of a red, velvet halter-top, a leather mini-skirt that had slits up the sides, and a pair of leather boots that reached just below the hem of the skirt. The hells were thin and tall, and she would wear them with fish-hook stockings.  
  
"What do you think?" Pan asked as she handed the clothes to her.  
  
"Let me try them on and I will let you know how I like them," Bra said as she walked into Pan's bathroom to change her clothes. A few minutes later she came out and was dressed and ready.  
  
"Wow, you look better than I thought!" Pan said. She had already dressed. She was wearing a jade green tube-top with a pair of black jeans that rode her hips nicely, along with a pair of boots that made her a few inches taller. Her hair was in soft waves, and she looked incredibly pretty.  
  
"Are we driving there, or are we getting picked up?" Bra asked as she walked over to the mirror to re-touch her make-up and to fix her hair.  
  
"We're going to drive there," Pan said as she sprayed some perfume on herself and then on Bra. They looked at themselves in the mirror. "Are we ready?"  
  
"I think we are," Bra said with a smile.  
  
"Then come on. Luckily my dad isn't home and we can leave before he gets here and sees us dressed like this. Come on," Pan said as she walked towards the door.  
  
They both left the house and got into Pan's car, and drove off towards the club. When they arrived, they stepped out and let the valet take the car. They were at an exclusive nightclub, and Bra wondered how they would get in.  
  
Pan waved at a group of people almost at the front of the line, and they made their ways towards them. She presented Bra to everyone, and they started to warm up quickly with her. They all didn't have to wait too long to get into the club, and when they got in, the music bombarded their senses.  
  
"Why don't you go get a table, and then we'll go order the drinks?" Pan almost had to yell over the music. Everyone else nodded and went to sit at the table. Bra watched shocked as Pan almost sucked the lips right out of that guy Uub's face while they waited for their drinks.  
  
A blush rose to her cheeks as she remembered that she had been in the same situation with her friend's grandfather earlier in the day. The feel of his hard body against her, the touch of his soft lips on hers, on her skin. At first, she had wanted him to just throw her on his desk and make love to her until her voice was raw.  
  
Then, reality had come crashing down.......... Bra frowned, feeling as if she was being watched. It was strange that in a place like a club she felt she was being watched. The feeling was all in all creepy. Like ice water racing down her spine.  
  
She inconspicuously turned her back to the bar and leaned on the counter, looking out onto the dance floor to see if she spotted anyone staring at her. But that turned out to be a problem, being that everything was dark except for the flashing multi-colored lights.

---------

He had spotted her as he entered the club. He had watched as Pan exchanged saliva with a young man he had already seen with her a few times before. But Pan didn't matter. The blue haired little minx did.  
  
She looked absolutely delicious in that leather skirt that clung to her hips and bottom like a second skin. He was so ensnared with her beauty, she almost caught him when she turned around and looked towards him. Apparently, she felt as if she were being watched.  
  
After a moment, she turned to talk to Pan, who had had her fair share of spit swap from her date. He began to walk towards them, using the darkness and the crowd to blend in and not be spotted easily.  
  
Bra stiffened once again as she stood at the counter and sipped her Long Island ice tea. Was someone smelling her hair? She whirled around, getting ready to give the person a piece of her mind, and her breath caught in her throat in fear.  
  
Goten looked down at Bra as she froze like a deer caught in the headlights. She was absolutely beautiful, he could understand why his brother was so taken with her. She had a pale, creamy hue to her skin, flushed with a sudden rush of fear, and her eyes and hair were a wonderful shade of blue.  
  
He wouldn't mind having that long blue hair strewn over his white sheets, while those peach colored, pouting lips opened in a silent cry as he............. She was trying not to glare at him, he mused.  
  
"Can I help you?" Bra asked with barely contained annoyance. Her fear of him was slowly receding and she was feeling and expressing open animosity towards him.  
  
"I just recognized you from far away and I wanted to come and say hello to you," he said with an innocent smile.  
  
"Sure," Bra said skeptically.  
  
"Will you join me for a drink?" he asked.  
  
Before she could shoot down his offer, Pan walked over and gasped when she saw her uncle. "What are you doing here uncle Goten?" she squeaked.  
  
"Watching you suck face with that guy that just walked off towards your table. What would my big brother think of that if he knew?" Goten asked absently.  
  
"You wouldn't tell him, would you?" Pan asked, genuine worry on her pretty features.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. "I won't tell if your friend here takes a drink with me," Goten said as he turned to look Bra from head to toe.  
  
Bra's eyes narrowed and she turned to look at her friend. "You have to resort to blackmailing your own niece?" she asked with raised brows.  
  
Pan sniffed. "I don't think so uncle Goten. I told you not to hit on her because she's dating my dad, so back off," she told him cheerfully as she grabbed Bra's wrist and pulled her away.  
  
Bra only had a moment to grab her tea and then she was waddling through the crowd that seemed to be getting bigger. "Thank you," she said as she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Her friend frowned. "Why is it that I get a distinct feeling that you don't like my uncle very much?"  
  
The blue haired woman shrugged. "I don't feel comfortable around him, that's all," she said simply.  
  
Pan nodded, and they made it to their table. The rest of the night, they spent dancing, and Bra made sure that she was always with someone so that Goten didn't approach her or try to get her alone. She was starting to get worried about the constant fear she felt for him.  
  
Every time Goten was near, she felt as if the hairs on the back of her neck wanted to crawl away. The fear she had towards him was getting ridiculous. She'd have to talk about that with her therapist. Lucky for Bra, she and Pan left at around three in the morning, and Goten was already gone.  
  
When they got home, they both crept to their rooms, and luckily Gohan was sleeping and he didn't hear them.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Bra woke up with a small headache. That is the price you pay for partying and drinking. But Bra suspected that it had been the loud blaring music that had finished the job of giving her a headache. It was 9am and she really didn't want to get up.  
  
Then she remembered that she had to go see if Chichi was still willing to offer her that job she had told her about a few weeks before. So she got up, took a shower, and then dressed to go see Chichi.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Bra walked into the boutique and smiled at the small woman that approached her. "How are you Bra?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Fine thank you," Bra said. Then she tried not to frown as she noticed Chichi's appearance. Like always, she was well dressed, but it looked like she had lost color. She looked very pale. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Chichi said nervously. "Goku told me today over breakfast that you were quitting the firm, that you were more interested in fashion?" she asked.  
  
Bra nodded. "I'm thankful to your husband and son for all the help, but fashion really does interest me more, and then I remembered that you had offered me a job. I wanted to know if you were still willing to give me a try here with you?"  
  
"Of course I am! You know, I really wanted Pan to follow me, but she has a knack for helping people, so she decided to major in medicine. She wants to be a doctor," Chichi said with a smile. "Okay, so come on with me to my office and I will give you a drawing pad so that you can show me what you can do."  
  
"Thank you very much," Bra said as she followed her.  
  
"You don't need to thank me," Chichi said with a smile.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Bra sat at the front of the boutique, her eyes scanning over the beautiful dresses that were all around. She was busy daydreaming, more like fantasizing, about Goku, that she didn't notice the door open and someone enter.  
  
She came back to herself and she was starring at a suited form in a black tailored suit. She looked up and her eyes widened as she stood. "Mr. Son!"  
  
He smiled down at her. "How are you doing Bra? I came to see Chichi, is she here?"  
  
"I'm fine, and no, Chichi isn't here yet. She had a meeting with a client who was going to see her exclusive wedding dress designs," Bra replied. "She'll be here in about two hours."  
  
"Do you mind if I keep you company?" Goku asked her softly.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't think that is a good idea. You know full well what usually happens when we are alone, and I don't want to do anything that will risk us getting caught by your wife."  
  
"This is a public place, and I have no interest on being caught either. I am just asking to sit here with you and possibly just talk to you. That is all I want to do," Goku said softly. And he knew it was a damn lie. He wanted to reach over and run his hands through her hair and down her body.  
  
Bra seemed to think about it for a second or two and then nodded. "Fine, go ahead and sit with me," she said as she sat down and focused on anything but him.  
  
Goku frowned as his eyes ran over every detail of her beautiful face. She was trying her hardest to ignore him, or at least to ignore her feelings towards him. So he sat with her in relative silence.  
  
He watched her as she handled a few women that entered to see the dresses and some who wanted an appointment with Chichi personaly. She was a natural when it came to handling customers. When he was just about ready to leave, he watched as his wife walked in.  
  
"Chichi, are you okay?" he asked her as she entered her office. She was gulping down water, and she was deathly pale.  
  
"Yes Goku, I'm fine," she shot back bitterly. Bra decided that maybe it was best if she left them alone, so she walked back towards the front. But neither of them remembered to shut the door.  
  
"No, you are not fine, Chi! Did you go see the doctor like you promised me?" Goku tried not to yell, but his voice was raised in exasperation.  
  
"I don't have time for that Goku," Chichi snapped.  
  
"Then why did a nurse call today to remind you of your follow up?" Goku asked her gently. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Since when are you so worried about me Goku? Last I remember, we haven't had time to have a serious conversation! You have barely been into this store a fistful of times this year, and all of a sudden you care?"  
  
Bra's eyes widened at the note of accusation in her voice. Could Chichi possibly suspect something? No, she was being too paranoid about all this. But, curiousity got the better of her and she continued to listen to the conversation they were having.  
  
"I have always cared Chichi! You know that I love you and that sometimes I'm busy, but I care!" Goku yelled at her. "I will always care, and you know that," he said in a calmer tone of voice.  
  
"Goku," Chichi's voice was choked with tears. "I went to the doctor and they told me that the cancer has returned. This time it spread around my body and there is nothing I can do about it. They gave me until the end of the year."  
  
Bra's eyes widened as she heard the last sentence. Chichi didn't need to explain what she said any further. She had at the most, half a year to live. Bra felt her eyes burn with tears as she listened to Chichi and Goku talk, and suddenly she felt so bad for eavesdropping. She stood and ran out the shop, slamming into someone right outside.  
  
"Bra, are you okay?"  
  
She looked up and then fell forward into Gohan's warm and wide chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her slim, shaking shoulders, and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, Gohan," she whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gohan asked in worry.  
  
"I-I-I can't tell you. It's not my place to tell you," Bra whispered as she clung to him, her tears soaking through his shirt. She pulled back and frowned at his chest. "I ruined your shirt," she whispered.  
  
"That is the least of my worries now," he said with a gentle smile. He gave her a look and Bra shook her head again.  
  
"It is something that has to do with your mother, but she is the only one that has the right to talk about this," Bra murmured as she took a handkerchief that he offered her and dried away her tears.  
  
He ran a hand through her hair and took her hand in his to kiss it softly. "That's okay. I will speak to my mother later. But are you all right now?"  
  
She gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Yes, I just feel so stressed. I feel so distraught because I can't remember anything else from my past, and it's driving me crazy not knowing who I am."  
  
"Bra, there is something that I have been meaning to ask you for a long time now," Gohan whispered as his cheeks burned a cute crimson color.  
  
This intruiged Bra. "Really? What?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"I don't want to pressure you but........ Have you decided if you want to take our relationship up a step?" he asked, his eyes were so wide and pleading, and oh so honest.  
  
Bra looked into those dark eyes and felt her heart melt, even with those budding feelings that she had for Goku, Gohan had awakened something inside her as well. It was all so confusing! Then she smiled and nodded.  
  
"If you are willing to accept someone that you don't know, and someone who doesn't even know herself, then I am willing to give us a chance. But please be patient with me," Bra murmured quietly.  
  
"I will be patient, I swear. But I promise that if you let me, then I will make you happy," Gohan said as he took her face in his hands and then leaned over slowly.  
  
Bra closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips against hers, and then she gladly parted them to allow him access. His hands ran through her hair and down her slim back, sending tingles down her spine. She hoped she had taken the right step, but if she really meant to stay away from Goku, then she had.  
  
When they pulled away, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her nose and then her forehead. "Thank you," Gohan whispered as he pressed their foreheads together.  
  
She was about to reply, but a movement caught her attention, and she turned to look at the door to the boutique. Her eyes widened and she stared at a very hurt looking Goku, though she really doubted that Gohan would be able to tell. Gohan followed her line of vision and grinned.  
  
"Hey dad! Guess what?" Gohan asked cheerfully.  
  
Goku walked over to him, glancing briefly at Bra to see that her eyes were adverted from his, but that her hand was clasped tightly in Gohan's. He swallowed the surge of jealousy to see her with his son and smiled at him. "What is it son?"  
  
"Bra accepted to be my serious girlfriend!" Gohan said happily.  
  
Goku turned those burning eyes to Bra and she had trouble looking into them. When she finally did, she tried not to flinch. He lifted her chin and smiled. "Congratulations. I really do hope that you both are very happy."  
  
Her bottom lip trembled and she bit it to make it stop. Then she nodded. "Thank you," Bra's voice broke. She didn't want to cry in front of them both, but the look in his eyes was proving to be very difficult for her.  
  
Goku looked heartbroken, and so alone. It was with almost inhuman strength that she stopped herself from running after him when he turned and walked away. Gods, her life was so complicated. How did it happen? How was it possible that it took her to get into a serious relationship with Gohan to realize that she was in love with Goku?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

Very sad, I know, but it had to be that way, didn't it? He he he, things are going to change soon, I can promise you that. I know it wasn't much of a cliffhanger and maybe this chapter was a bit slow and boring, but I promie to make the next chapter much better than this one.  
  
If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, go ahead and e-mail me at trunkgirl77juno.com or leave it in your review and I will try to reply to you guys. Have a good week!  
  
Byebye  
  
!Joey!


	6. Important Question

I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update, but here it is for everyone that has waited patiently, or impatiently. I'm in classes now, so I really have very little time to write and update my work. So just let me know what you guys thought about this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or DBGT or any of the DBZ-GT characters used in this fanfic

---------------------------------------

_Important Question_

---------------------------------------

It took Bra a lot of trouble to look at Chichi and not break down crying every time she looked at her. Chichi had turned down any form of medicine of therapy, she didn't see the point of it because it had spread in her entire body. Without medication, her expected time to live was a few months, no more than six.

How could she be so calm about her impending death? She even laughed and smiled and acted as if nothing was wrong with her.

But she and Goku knew, and they hadn't told their children and their granddaughter. It was a very hard situation, and Bra happened to find herself weeping every night, thinking of the inevitable death that was coming for a good woman. She didn't deserve it.

She had taken her relationship with Gohan seriously, and had since kept her eyes away from Goku. She didn't want to do anything that would hurt Chichi in any way, even if she never found out about it.

She didn't want to hurt Gohan either, but he looked to be even more infatuated with her every day. Maybe infatuated wasn't the word. He was more in love with her than was healthy, she had told him so, but he had just shrugged it off with one of his sweet smiles.

Bra sat on her bed, her mind going over the few memories that she had gained. It had been weeks and she remembered nothing new. Her dreams were broken fragments of memories, and none of them made sense. In her nightmares, there was always a darkness that engulfed her, and sometimes, Goten was there.

It was like a sort of premonition. She needed to watch herself from Goten and those really creepy looks he gave her whenever they were in the same room. Her therapist had told her that maybe he was a reminder from her subconscious mind. That there was a possibility that Goten reminded her of someone from her past, someone that had maybe been a danger to her.

"Focal retrograde amnesia," Bra mouthed the words sarcastically. That was what her therapist called it. She hated that part of her life. She hated that she didn't know who she was, what her life had been like, and if she had ever been in love before.

Gohan made it somewhat better. She didn't love him, at least not the way she had fallen in love with his father. Gohan was a great man, she had seen it. There were so many things that she liked about him. Yet she felt that it wasn't enough.

She sighed and ran a hand through her growing hair, it was now past her shoulders and in layers. She, Gohan and his parents had gone out for dinner once and Goku had commented on how nice it looked. Then for the rest of the night, when Gohan and Chichi weren't looking, he had given her long lingering looks.

"It doesn't matter," Bra muttered to herself as she marched to her door and stepped out. "It shouldn't matter," she whispered as she walked down the stairs.

Gohan and Pan were at work and at school, Chichi had called to let her know that today she was going to close the boutique because she was feeling indisposed. Bra knew better, Chichi was probably feeling bad because of her sickness.

So Bra had the day off, and she had nothing to do. She walked outside and through the garden. The flowers looked to be drying, even though Gohan paid a gardener that was supposed to take care of them.

She ran into the house and grabbed her keys. Gohan had let her borrow one of his many cars, and she had saved up a nice sum of money, maybe she could do something about the dying flowers and about her uneasy thoughts on Goku.

-----------------------------------------

He needed to see her. It had been weeks since he had seen her with his son at the dinner they had gone to. She had looked absolutely stunning in a tight little dress the exact color of her beautiful eyes that hugged that tiny waist and gave a very flattering glimpse of those long pale legs.

He had wanted to run his fingers through her silky hair, to hold her close, watch her smile as she planted flowers. Goku stopped that last thought and realized he had caught sight of her in the garden as he pulled up and stopped in front of Gohan's home. The image had slipped in with his other thoughts.

She looked beautiful. She was sitting on the grass, wearing gloves and planting new flowers into the soil. Goku took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, then he got out and started walking towards her.

He noticed that she was so caught up in what she was doing, that she didn't hear him or see him. Goku just stood there and watched her. Even when she was done, she stood and walked towards the back of the house. It seemed her mind was too caught up in the job to notice him.

Goku waited for a few minutes and then followed her to the back. She was sitting again, pulling out the dried flowers from the bed of soil, and preparing it to put in new ones. She kept up her work, paying no heed, or so he thought. He jumped at the sound of her lyrical voice.

"How long are you going to stand there and watch me?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the flowers as she sealed them into the soil.

"I thought you hadn't seen me. I've been watching you for a while now," he replied softly.

"I could hear you sighing. You're not invisible, you know," she said as she regarded him for a few seconds, then turned back to move down the path of colorful flowers.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Bra shrugged her slim shoulders. "I was waiting for you to say something first."

"Oh." Goku walked over to stand next to her. He stared down at the top of her head and then sat down next to her, not caring one bit for the expensive tailored suit that he had bought in France.

"You shouldn't sit on the grass, you'll ruin your expensive suit," Bra commented.

He shrugged and then took off his coat and began to roll up his sleeves. "I want to help you plant. That is, if you will show me." He pointed to the long path and said, "You have a long way to go, you can use the help."

Bra stopped and looked at him, then she smiled and nodded. "As long as there's no funny business, ok?"

Goku nodded and flashed her a grin. "Okay, so what do I do first?"

"Go ahead and pull out the dry flowers, just try not to take too much soil with them, we're going to need it for the new flowers," Bra said. "So....... how is Chichi?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Goku let out a small, sharp breath. "She's tired. Bra," he turned to look at her straight on. "I know that you already know about Chichi. I guess we weren't too quiet when we were arguing at the boutique. I appreciate the fact that you haven't told my sons and granddaughter."

Bra nodded and stopped her eyes from watering. "It is a very private matter that I have no right to interfere in," she said softly. "She deserves your fidelity and love these next few months."

He nodded. "These are the roughest months that we will ever go through."

"And she will need you through it all," Bra said. Then she looked at him and bit her lip. "Do you mind if I ask how her sickness was discovered the first time?"

Goku shook his head and began to pull out the dry flowers as he spoke. "Chichi was diagnosed with cancer a few years after Goten was born, and when Gohan was still too young to even understand. She took the treatment and they told us that the cancer had receded, but there was no guarantee that it had gone completely away. Obviously it didn't. She went through so much and it was all for nothing."

"I'm so sorry," Bra said as she looked into those sweet, gentle eyes. "Maybe my saying sorry doesn't mean much, but I am sorry that this is happening to your family." She turned back to the flowers and poured water into the dry soil.

"It means something to me," he said as he poured some water onto the soil too and then dug a shallow hole with a shovel. He smiled as Bra helped him place one of the new flowers into it. "Why are you doing this?"

She looked up and gave him a bright smile. "I came out here and noticed that the flowers were dying, even though Gohan has a gardener who is supposed to be caring for them. So I decided to do something, since I was getting bored. I went to a nursery and bought some supplies to replace the withered plants. It looks great doesn't it?"

Goku nodded. She had already fixed the flowers at the front, and they were now moving down the line of the stone path with flower beds on either side that led towards the pool. Not all plants were dried, but they did need a lot of care to grow as they were again. The paths looked like a rainbow with yellow, red, blue, and orange flowers.

He reached over and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, and his hand froze when she stiffened at his touch. "I'm sorry," he murmured, but as he said it, his fingers caressed the soft line of her jaw.

"Please don't," Bra said, her breath catching in her throat as she watched him lean towards her.

Goku felt her lips tremble as his pressed over hers. He had needed to feel this for so long. How could he stay away from her when she had become like an addiction to him? She was so lovely, and the feel of her trembling against him let him know that she wanted him as much as he did her.

She moved away first, looking deep into his eyes with those wide blue ones of hers. They were identical to the color of the sky. "Chichi doesn't deserve this. God, as much as I want you, she doesn't deserve this," she said in a despairing tone of voice.

"I know what you mean, and though I try to stop myself, I can't," Goku said as he moved back.

"We can't keep doing this," Bra said as she stood and walked away from him. She went over to a large rose bush and began to trim the dry leaves.

He stood and followed her. "What should we do?" Goku asked, standing right behind her, so close that the curl of her hair touched his chest.

"There are only two possible solutions," she said softly, not turning to look at him.

"Which?"

She let out a shaky breath. "Either I leave and start a new life somewhere else, or........ I marry Gohan."

Goku blinked twice and his eyes widened. Bra slowly turned around and looked at him, her eyes were bright with unshed tears. He picked her chin up and made her look at him.

"I don't want either of those things to happen. I don't want to force you to leave, and I don't want you to feel that you need to marry my son to get away from me. If you marry Gohan, then it has to be because you love him," he said quietly.

Bra nodded and looked up when a car pulled into the driveway. She checked her watch and realized it was already 1pm. Gohan jogged over to them. "Hey dad, what are you doing here?" he asked with a grin.

Goku looked at him and cleared his throat. "I just came by to say hello to Bra. I found her planting new flowers in place of the dried ones," he said as he pointed down the path.

Gohan smiled and took off one of her gloves to entwine her hand with hers. "You didn't have to do that, love. That's what I pay the gardener for." He brought her hand to his lips and laid a soft kiss on it.

Bra scoffed. "Apparently he's ripping you off because almost all the flowers are dried. But I did it because I was bored. I went to a nursery and bought supplies to fix up the flowers. I actually had a good time," she said happily.

Gohan looked at his father and noticed the dirt on his pants. "Were you helping her out?"

He nodded. "Bra was showing me how to plant these flowers," Goku said, sounding nonchalant about it.

"You never planted anything with mom," his son said in amusement.

"There's always a first time for everything," Goku said as he looked at Bra briefly. "I also came with a message from your mother."

"How is she feeling? I called her today in the morning and she told me that she felt really tired. Is she okay?" Gohan asked in worry. "I'll go visit her later."

"She's feeling a little better. I came to tell you that she is organizing a fancy dinner to invite all her friends. She wanted me to tell you that she wants you to help Bra find an appropriate dress for it. She wants you to in a nice suit and Bra in a nice gown. You know how your mother is," Goku smiled.

Gohan chortled. "She is very demanding, I know that. When is it going to be? That way we can have everything ready."

"It's this Saturday," he said with a sigh.

"We only have a few days," Bra stated.

Goku nodded. "Tell Pan-chan that her grandmother wants her to go too." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I have to get back to the office, but before I am going to check on your mother."

"Thank you for helping me," Bra said as she gave him a genuine smile.

"No, thank you for showing me. Now that I know how it is done, maybe I can convince Chichi to help me plant some saplings in the back yard," Goku said. "Both of you take care and if I don't see you sooner, I will see you this Saturday."

"Take care, dad." Gohan waved. Bra mirrored him and watched sadly as Goku walked away. Gohan turned back to her. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Bra nodded. "Will you give me about fifteen minutes to shower and dress?" she asked shyly.

"Sure, when you're done just look for me in the library," he said as they walked into the house.

-----------------------------------------

**Saturday Night**.............

"Okay, we are so ready to go to this boring party that my grandma cooked up," Pan said as she and Bra stood in front of her huge vanity mirror. Hey, they wouldn't deserve the name vanity mirror if they didn't give you a view of everything.

"It's going to be that bad?" Bra asked with a sulky face.

"Sometimes I can find someone to carry on a normal conversation with, but more often I don't," Pan said as she fixed one of the curls of her hair with the curling iron.

She was wearing a red gown that left her back bare and hugged her curves nicely. It had two thin straps over each of her shoulders and a long line of exposed flesh at the front with a layer of lace over it, making it look sexy yet discreet. From her hips down, the skirt fell in a wave of velvet that trailed behind her. Her hair was in long curls, and she had make-up on that made her look even younger.

"Did you fix up for anyone in particular?" Bra asked Pan with a raised eyebrow.

Pan blushed. "This guy I was with at the club last time, Uub, is son of one of my grandma's friends. He told me that he was going to be there today," she said with a happy grin.

Bra smiled and checked herself over once more. She was wearing a gown made of green silk. The top was halter top, and it showed a long v-line of cleavage, the material at her torso was fringed, and from her hips down, it trailed down to the floor and behind her. It somehow reminded her of that infamous white dress that Marilyn Monroe made famous, except that hers was a long version.

Her hair was in a French bun and pulled away from her face, leaving her lovely features in a clean view. Without her hair distracting from her face, her lashes looked longer, and they framed her blue eyes, which looked wider. Her full lips were pink hued, and her cheeks with a light blush.

"Look, I want you to wear this. My mom gave it to me because it was hers before she had me, so please take care of it. It matches your dress," Pan said as she took out a silver necklace with green emerald's all around it from her jewelry box.

"Oh, thank you. I will take great care of it and I will have it safely back with you tonight," Bra smiled as she put it on.

"Do we look good or what?" Pan asked as they stood in front of the mirror once again.

"We look better than good," Bra said with a laugh.

"We should go. Grandpa sent the driver for us and my dad is already there at the party," Pan said as she grabbed her bag and her coat. Bra nodded and grabbed her own bag and a beautifully embroidered, jade green shawl that matched with her dress perfectly. It wrapped around her upper body completely and hid her attire for the moment.

Then both young women walked out of the room and towards the door.

---------------------------------

Bra and Pan arrived shortly at Pan's grandparents house. There were already many people there, and others were still arriving. They were still sitting inside the fancy Bentley that had picked them up. "Where is Chichi going to fit all these people?" Bra asked.

"You haven't seen the main dinning hall of their house, have you?" Pan asked.

Bra shook her head. "I really haven't had a good view of the whole house," she said as she picked up her dress and took the hand offered as the door to the car opened. She took it and stood. Then her eyes widened as to who had offered his hand.

"Good evening," Goten said softly. He looked back and noticed that Pan was being led out by her secret boyfriend, Uub. "How are you?" he asked as he turned back to Bra.

"I'm fine," Bra said as she got over the initial shock. He placed her arm around his and began to walk her towards the door. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were out here waiting for me," she stated dryly.

"You are soon to be my new sister-in-law, right? I just want to be nice to you, yet it seems that every time we are in the same room you avoid me as much as possible. Why is that, Bra?" he asked her with a rugged smile.

She looked at him and forced herself not to narrow her eyes at him as they entered the beautiful mansion. "It's nothing personal." That was a lie, and she knew it. He just gave her the creeps. "I just don't really feel comfortable among people that I don't know," she said with a graceful shrug. Was she a good actress or what? She was completely hiding that spark of fear she felt for him.

"You look beautiful, even though I have yet to see your dress," Goten commented as he stopped and moved behind her to lay his hands on her shoulders.

Bra stiffened against him and tried her best to not shrug off his touch and run away from him. She was saved from further trouble when Goku appeared in front of her. He looked so devastatingly handsome in his navy, formal and tailored suit that he took her breath away.

Goku looked at his youngest son. "Goten, your mother is looking for you," he said simply.

Goten looked at him and then stared at the back of Bra's head. "Maybe you can join me later for a drink and we can continue our little chat," he said before he walked away and left them alone before Bra could reply.

She looked up at Goku and smiled shyly. "Good evening, Goku."

"Good evening. You look....... incredible," he whispered. "May I?" he asked as he motioned to her shawl. She nodded and began to unwrap it from her body. He took it from her slim, trembling hands and placed it on a coat hanger separate from the ones for the guests and inside a closet. He looked back at her and was taken aback by the stark beauty of her.

She blushed and couldn't meet his eyes after his leisurely perusal of her from head to toe. "I see there are a lot of people here tonight," she said quietly. She bit her lip and asked, "Where is Gohan?"

Bra didn't miss the tightness to his eyes, but she forced herself to ignore it. Better that he realize that she wasn't going to give into any feelings of desire, unless they were directed at Gohan.

"He's with his mother right now. Chichi sent me to keep you company for a few minutes while they are busy. If you'd like, I can begin to present you to the guests as Gohan's future wife," Goku said tightly.

"That would be a very good idea," Bra said as she took his arm and walked with him towards the living room. She vaguely noticed that Pan hadn't come in yet, so she imagined that her friend was probably off in the pool-house, making out with Uub.

"Are you really going to marry Gohan?" Goku asked as they walked towards a cluster of people, talking and drinking champagne.

"If he asks me the question, then he will be the first to know the answer. But right now, I honestly don't know," she said as she plastered a nice smile on her face.

Goku walked her slowly through the people that were there, and Bra lost count of how many hands she shook and how many men praised her beauty and leered at her discretely. And through it all, Goku kept a hold of her arm with his.

Then Gohan came over and walked her to the dinning room when it was time for dinner. She sat between Gohan and Goten, Goku was to the right of Gohan, and in front sat Chichi, Pan, and her boyfriend. The rest of the people took up all the seats at the table that was as long as a stretch limo, no exaggeration.

Dinner went on smoothly, with the quiet buzz of conversations all the way down the table. Bra watched Chichi interact with Goku with a small smile on her face. There was no doubt that he was the major authority, but Chichi was as headstrong as him. They were made for each other. Then she looked away when she remembered that Chichi didn't have long to live.

Gohan's hand was in hers when dinner was over, and he looked so handsome when he smiled at her, that it took Bra's breath away. Maybe she was a little bit in love with him because he looked so much like his father, but it was wrong. She had to love him for him.

Everyone was invited to go have drinks in the parlor and all Bra could do was stare at the people there and watch how they conducted themselves. She was standing by the large window when Goten approached her. She instantly tensed, that wave of fear that always came when she looked at him was back.

"Would you like something to drink?" Goten asked.

She shook her head. "No, thank you. Listen......... I have been meaning to ask you something, but please be honest with me," Bra said seriously.

He nodded. "Of course. Ask me anything you want to know."

"Did we know each other before? Maybe we had met before my memory loss. I feel like I know you, but I have no memories to base that upon, and only you can tell me if we knew each other before."

Goten's eyes had widened minutely, but then he shook his head. "I really don't think so. But, maybe we had met before. I am a photographer and I have worked with many studios and professional photographers. I have seen hundreds of people, so I can't be sure if I have seen you before," he said.

Bra nodded, feeling suspicious. "Why does it feel like I know you then?" If he was going to answer, then she would never know because Goku walked over to them.

"Will you excuse us, Goten?" Goku asked. Goten nodded and walked away. Goku turned to Bra and stared at her beautiful, yet somewhat pale, face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Bra said. "I think I just need some fresh air."

"I'll accompany you," Goku said as they began to walk out towards the back exit.

Chichi, Gohan and Pan were entertaining some guests and everyone else was busy talking and bragging about their economic position in society. Goku wondered why his wife felt the need to socialize with those people, but he wanted her to be happy so he did whatever she wanted.

They walked by the pool and through the garden while Bra admired the size of the mansion and the surrounding grounds. "You have a very beautiful home," she said quietly.

"I know, Chichi chose it when Gohan had just turned four," he said with a sad smile.

"I have known her for so little time, but I still can't believe that she doesn't have long to.... I don't want her to go," Bra said as her eyes watered.

Goku stopped her behind the pool house, they had been walking the path through the expansive grounds of the mansion, and he wrapped his arms around her. Bra didn't fight him, instead she wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him.

"I feel so bad about this, here I am being selfish and you are the one that will suffer the most through this. You and Chichi," Bra said softly.

"We have been talking about it," Goku said. "She's at peace with what is the inevitable, and she has asked me to accept it. Well, she has basically forced me to accept it," he sighed tiredly. "She didn't want to continue to fight this. She went through so much the first time around." He took a seep shuddering breath.

Bra knew that she was making a huge mistake, but her body wasn't paying attention to her mind's pleas. She took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "Whatever you need me for, I will be here for you," Bra whispered.

Goku wrapped his thick arms around her and hugged her tightly. They stayed that way for a long time, but before she knew it, his lips were seeking hers and she didn't have the strength to stop him. He probed her mouth with his tongue and had her melting in his arms in seconds.

Bra gasped against him as she felt him inching the skirt of her dress up. One hand held her at the small of her back and the other was slowly trailing up her inner thigh. Her hands were on his shoulders, digging into the skin through his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she breathed out.

"Don't deny me this, I haven't had the physical touch that I crave in such a long time. Let me touch you," he whispered desperately as he hooked his fingers into her silk panties and pushed them down her hips and then down her legs.

She was about to push him away, but then his fingers were trailing ever so higher. Her eyes slid closed and she clung to him as he rubbed her so intimately.....................

He held her as her legs stopped holding her upright. She was panting against his neck, trying to control the trembling in her body and trying to slow her breathing. She let him hold her for a few minutes, then she angrily pulled up her underwear and stared up at Goku in disbelief.

"How could you do that to me?" Bra asked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I'm-....." he stopped and frowned. "I don't think it would be enough for me to apologize," he whispered. "I wanted-no..... I needed to touch you. You must understand!"

Bra did the only thing that came to mind. She slapped him. "Understand what?" she nearly yelled, tears falling down her eyes as she rubbed her burning hand. "That you just took the final step at betraying your wife? For gods-sake, she's dying, and you are here, seducing me!"

Goku rubbed his cheek gingerly and looked away from the anger in her eyes. "From the moment that Chichi found out she was sick again, she has refused to let me touch her. She wont even let me hug her," he said in desperation.

"I'm sorry but that is not my problem," she hiccuped out before she wiped away her tears and turned away from him. She almost ran off, trying to put as much space between them as possible. When she entered the home, she quietly slipped into the bath room and fixed herself up. Then she made her way back out to the party.

Gohan found her and she jumped when he grabbed her arm. "Where have you been?" he asked with a grin. It slowly faded when he saw the stark look on her face. "Are you okay?"

Bra nodded and managed a smile. "I'm fine. I was just taking a walk outside, trying to get my thoughts in order, but there's no use. I still feel as confused as ever."

"There is something very important that I would like to ask you," he said cheerfully. He couldn't seem to smother the smile on his face.

Bra looked behind him and found Pan and Chichi standing there, looking excited and happy, too. She looked back at Gohan and smiled, his happiness was contagious. "Okay, go ahead and ask."

He took her hands in his and then slowly he bent to one knee and took a velvet box out of his pocket. Bra looked down at him with incredibly wide eyes. "Bra," Gohan started, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Bra, will you give me the honor of having your hand in marriage?"

Bra's mouth was suddenly dry. Then she gulped and a movement to her left caught her attention. She turned and found Goku standing there, looking at her. Bra turned back to Gohan and smiled.

"I will."

---------------------------------------

Okay, how was this chapter? I hope it was to your liking. I will try to have the next chapter out soon, but with school I don't know how long it will take me to do that. Thanks for reading and have a great week!

Byebye

**!Joey!**


	7. Saying Goodbye

Sorry for taking so long to update this story, but it has been very much the same with my other works. Thank you for all the positive feedback that you all have given to me, and I wont keep you any longer.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or DBGT or any of the characters in this fic. They are legal property of Akira, blah, blah, blah, blah

-------------------------

Saying Goodbye

-------------------------

"I will, Gohan," Bra repeated with a genuine smile.

Gohan jumped up and wrapped her in his arms, swinging her around. "You have no idea how happy you make me!" he said as he opened the box and took out the dazzling ring he had gotten for her. It was a gold ring with a set of diamonds embedded all around the band.

"Oh my," Bra whispered, her eyes wide as he put the ring on her finger and then kissed her hand.

Chichi walked over to them and hugged them both. "Congratulations! Oh, my little Gohan-chan is settling down again," she said happily.

Pan hugged Bra too and whispered. "Please make him happy. My dad really deserves it."

"I'll try as much as I can," Bra said softly. Pan nodded and then moved on to hug her father. Chichi was standing with Goku and they looked to be in deep conversation. Then he walked over to her.

Bra watched apprehensively as leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. "Congratulations," he said out loud. Though after he leaned over towards her ear. "You know, running away from me will do you no good."

She pursed her lips and pushed away from him and walked over to wrap her arm around Gohan's. "I look forward to becoming your wife, Gohan."

He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "And I look forward to you being my wife," he said with a happy smile. "You know, we should leave this announcement for another party," Gohan said.

Chichi nodded. "I agree. This kind of news deserves a party of it's own. Just be sure to tell me when and I will help you with it."

Bra nodded and smiled. "I will let you know. Well, you and Pan."

"That is good." Chichi said with a smile.

Bra looked at Goku and noticed the grim look in his eyes, but it didn't matter. She had just accepted to be Gohan's wife, and after what had just happened between her and Goku, guilt would eat at her if she continued to let that situation get bigger. She had to forget Goku and all the conflicting feelings she felt for him.

"Chichi, where should I hang this dress? Was it the one that you told me to put by the window?" Bra asked as she walked out of the office with a brand new original design. She waited for Chichi to answer, but after the belated response she walked back into the office and found her sitting down, taking huge breaths. Bra ran to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just feel a little tired," Chichi said.

Bra shook her head and handed her a glass of water. "You should be at home resting. You look pale and tired."

"I can't leave my boutique. Not until you learn how to manage it on your own," Chichi whispered.

"What are you saying?" Bra asked just as softly.

"Goku told me that you know of my sickness. I will leave you and Pan with joint ownership, but she has no time for my shop. I want you to manage it when I'm gone," Chichi said with a small smile.

Bra's eyes watered. "Please don't talk that way?"

Chichi shook her head. "It's the inevitable. We all know it and have accepted it."

"Your sons and your granddaughter don't," Bra said seriously.

"I'm going to tell them soon. I just can't stand to let my boys know that I am leaving. And then there's Pan-chan. I'm going to give them the worst pain in the world, and I don't want them to hurt because of me," Chichi said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Bra reached over and gripped her hand. "This isn't your fault, you must know that. This is a pain that they will have to go through, and they will love you so much more. You are a strong pillar for everyone," she whispered.

"I appreciate your support. Thank you for talking with me about this," Chichi said as she squeezed her hand.

"Don't thank me. It is the least I can do to repay all that you have done for me. Now getting back to work, where should I hang that black sparkling dress you just finished?"

"Let me show you," Chichi said as she stood.

Bra followed Chichi out to the front and watched as she got onto a ladder towards the tall stands that held dome of her newest designs. "Chichi, you should let me get on the ladder, I don't think you're feeling good enough to do heavy work," Bra said in worry.

"Oh, nonsense. I'm fine," Chichi said as she grabbed the dress and began to put it onto the headless mannequin. "I need to get some pins to fit this properly," she said as she began to climb down.

"Don't worry, I'll get them," Bra said as she ran to Chichi's office. She ran out just as quickly, but stopped with a frown. "Are you okay?" she asked as she walked over.

Chichi looked as white as a bone, and she was leaning against the ladder, a hand on her forehead. She slowly stood, but as soon as she did, she tumbled to the floor. "Chichi!" Bra yelled as she fell to her knees and turned her over.

Bra checked Chichi's pulse and found it beating weakly, so she stood and ran to get the phone, dialing for an ambulance. Then she called Gohan because she knew that on Monday's Goku was always in court.

"This is Son Gohan."

"Gohan!" she yelled. "It's me, Bra! Your mother fainted, something's wrong with her!"

"What? Where are you guys?"

"We're at the boutique, but I already dialed for an ambulance and they are going to take her to a hospital. I'll call you back when we get to the hospital to let you know which," Bra said nervously.

"Okay, please keep me updated. Take care, and call me on my cell," he said as he hung up.

Bra started to cry and waited until the ambulance arrived and took them to the hospital. They took Chichi in and Bra called Gohan to let him know where they were. Then she waited for any news on Chichi's condition.

Bra was sitting with her knees to her chest on one of the hospitals large chairs, staring at Chichi while she slept. She had an oxygen mask on, and the heart monitor was beeping steadily, letting her know that Chichi was okay. The hospitals were eerie, and though they nursed most people back to health, it looked like a cold and heartless place. Not everyone made it out of the place alive and healthy. She just hoped that Chichi wasn't one of those.

There was a knock at the door and Goku and Gohan walked in. Goku ran to Chichi's side and his eyes glazed over as he looked at her, and how pale she was. "What did the doctors say?" he asked, not looking away from his wife.

"She's been receiving Chemo, but she hadn't told anyone. Today she over exerted herself at the boutique, even though I told her not to, and she fainted. The doctor said that she is supposed to be at home, resting. The Chemo is deteriorating her health and her strength. She's been using wigs and make-up so that it doesn't show," Bra said sadly.

"She had told me that the doctors said that Chemo wouldn't work, that it had spread all over her body," Goku said helplessly.

Bra sighed. "She lied, the doctors had given her a single spark of hope, and she took it. But she didn't tell you because she didn't want to get you all excited and then have to tell you that it didn't work. She didn't want to break your heart if it didn't work."

Gohan looked from one to the other and then to his mother. "What are you guys talking about? Chemo as in Chemo-therapy? Does she have cancer?"

Goku stood and walked over to is son, placing his hands on his shoulders. "After your brother was born, she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She took the required steps, and it went away. But it returned, and she didn't want to worry you and your brother, or Pan."

Gohan's eyes watered. "You guys should have told us anyway!" he cried.

"It was your mother's wish," Goku said. Then he turned to Bra. "Did the doctor say if it was working?"

"They haven't told me anything of the kind. That is confidential information and I'm not family. I think it is best that you speak to him," Bra replied as she looked at Gohan. He looked completely devastated by the news.

Goku nodded and walked out of the room in search of the doctor, leaving Bra and Gohan alone. "Did you know about my mother's sickness?" he asked her.

Bra looked away from him guiltily. How could she tell him that she knew without looking as if she had betrayed him? He looked so sad now, if she told him the truth she would hurt him even worse.

"You did, didn't you? This is what you had heard about my mother that day that you ran out of the boutique. Why didn't you tell me? I had a right to know!" he hissed as his eyes started to leak.

Bra's bottom lip trembled, he had never spoken to her that way before. "I'm sorry, please forgive me?"

"I don't think I want to see you or my father right now. Both of you kept this from me and Goten and that is something unforgivable. I will come back later when both of you aren't here," Gohan snapped as he walked over to his mother and kissed her forehead.

"Gohan, please!" Bra cried as she grabbed his arm and tried to stop him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to turn out this way but I had no right to speak of something that was a family issue!"

He turned dark angry eyes to her and Bra blinked, taking her hand off of his arm in fear. He took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk to you right now. You betrayed my trust and I don't know what to do right now," he growled. Then he stormed out of the room and left her there in tears.

"I'm so sorry," Bra whimpered as she curled up on the couch and started to sob softly. That was how Goku found her some twenty minutes later.

"What's wrong? Where's Gohan?" he asked as he sat next to her and touched her cheek.

"He left," she whispered. "And he hates me," she half whined.

Goku smiled sympathetically. "No he doesn't."

"He hates us because we kept her sickness a secret from him and Goten," Bra said as she looked over at Chichi. Goku rubbed her arm. "He didn't say it, but I know he feels it. He hates me."

"He doesn't sweetheart. Gohan is scared and confused about this whole ordeal. Give him time and he will come to understand that we didn't hide this from him on purpose." Goku wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Bra lay her head on his shoulder and sighed sadly. "I really do hope that she gets out of this safely."

"You and me both," he said as he laid his head on top of hers. They stayed that way for a long time, neither talking or making a single noise. That was, until Goten and Pan arrived. Bra moved away from him and sat as far away from Goku as she could.

"What's wrong with my grandma?" Pan asked as she ran over to Chichi's side.

"Why didn't you tell us that she was sick?" Goten growled as he glared at his father.

"Your grandmother didn't want to tell you," Goku said as he looked at Pan. Then he turned to his son. "She didn't want to worry you or make you suffer by knowing that she was sick. She has cancer," he whispered the last.

Pan choked back a cry and Goten just froze where he stood. "Please tell us that there has been a mistake!" Pan cried.

Goku shook his head. "I'm sorry sweety," he said softly as he hugged her. Pan let out a soft sob and hugged her grandfather tightly.

"You should have told us!" Goten whispered as he went to his mother's side and gripped her hand gently. "Please be okay," he told her as he stared at her face.

Something about the way he said it made Bra's heart ache. And with that feeling came the sense that they HAD known each other before. But why would Goten lie about them knowing each other? Was he hiding something?

Pan came to stand in front of her and Bra hugged her. "I'm so sorry about all this. I wish there was something that I could do for you," Bra said softly.

"Thank you for being here. For supporting me and my grandfather, and my dad. By the way, have you seen him?" Pan asked as she wiped away some tears from her face.

"He left earlier. I have no idea where he went," Bra said as her eyes threatened to water again. "He was very distraught over all that is happening."

"I can understand. I feel so helpless inside because there is no way that I can help her. Bra, I don't know what I would do if my grandma died," Pan whispered sorrowfully.

"She'll be okay," Bra said softly. "She is the strongest willed woman that I know, though I know very few. She loves you all very much and she is not going to give up on you all."

"I hope so," Goku whispered as he looked at Bra.

"If you guys don't mind I need to step out and get some fresh air," Bra said as she made her way towards the door and left the room. By the time she had reached the elevator, she was crying, and she didn't want to cry.

A gentle hand settled on her shoulder and turned her around. She met Goku's gentle eyes and looked away. "I'm sorry, I can't be here right now. I'm going home and then I'll come back later to see how she is."

"Thank you for being here for my family," Goku whispered as they both stepped into the elevator.

"It's the least I can do....... You don't have to follow me outside. I can go myself," Bra said as she looked up into his handsome face.

"You should know by now that anything I do for you I do it because I feel something special," he whispered as he began to lean down.

"Don't," Bra whispered as the elevator's doors closed. But her soft plea didn't stop him and they kissed. Unbeknownst to them that someone had been watching, and had caught a glimpse of him leaning down.

Bra stepped into Gohan's home late in the evening. She had spent her time at the park, sorting her ideas, trying to think of all that had happened from the moment she had woken up with no memories.

There were moments when she hated her life. When she hated herself because her mind wouldn't give her those memories that belonged to her. Those memories that would help her know if she had a life away from this new one she had made. A life away from Goku.

Bra stopped in the kitchen to grab a glass of water and then walked to her room. She wondered what Gohan was doing, because she had seen his car in the driveway. She just hoped that he wasn't drinking, because she had seen an empty bottle of Jack Daniel's in the kitchen.

She paused at his door and debated if she should knock or not. Then she heard a giggle coming from the room and it stopped her breath in her throat. Gohan was in there with a woman? Should she knock, or just wait for him or the woman he was with to walk out of the room?

But before she could decide, the door opened and her eyes met with slanted blue ones. Marron smiled at her and put her bag over her shoulder. "He's sleeping right now. When he wakes up please tell him that I had a wonderful time with him." Then she brushed past Bra and left.

Bra's eyes were wide and she couldn't believe what she had just seen. She debated once again if she should walk in or leave. Then curiosity got the best of her and she stepped into Gohan's room.

She felt her eyes water at what she saw. Gohan was in the disheveled bed, unconscious and barely even covered by the sheet over his hips. There was another empty 'Jack' bottle on the stand, and the room reeked of sex and alcohol.

"How could you, Gohan?" she whispered. She grabbed a small sheet of paper and scribbled some letters onto it. Then she took off the ring from her hand and placed it atop the paper on the night stand.

She stared at his face for a moment and shook her head before turning and heading out the door. As of that moment, she and Gohan were over, and she was going to move out and into her own apartment.

She had saved up a nice amount of money, and had been searching for an apartment since before she had accepted Gohan's proposal. Luckily she had just been called from one of the apartments she had applied for. She had been about to cancel that call, but had thought better of it and now she knew why.

Bra ran into her room and began to pack her things so that she could spend the night in a hotel while she sorted out the apartment deal. Hopefully Gohan wouldn't wake up before she was gone.

A Few Weeks Later............

Bra walked into the Son residence to visit Chichi. The doctor had released her two weeks before and she was recuperating, but they had given her no chance to survive the cancer so she was just waiting patiently to leave her family permanently. News of her sickness had traveled like a wild fire, and all the media had been talking about it for at least a week.

Bra had moved out, and Gohan had apologized to her at the office and had accepted her decision of ending their engagement. He had had no face to plead to her to not end their relationship. She hadn't been that angry with him, but the truth was that she felt betrayed. She didn't love him, so she hadn't pushed the fact that she was angry at him. Besides, she was in love with another man. Maybe Gohan could find someone who would love him the way he deserved.

Bra walked out into the backyard and spotted Pan, who was about to jump into the pool. Pan saw her too and stood there waiting for her to approach. "Hey girl!" Pan said with a grin. "What brings you around here?"

"I came to see Chichi," Bra said with a sad smile. "Where is she?"

"She's sitting in the gazebo with my grandpa," Pan said as she motioned towards the middle of the huge yard. Bra turned to look at them and spotted Chichi sitting at the table there with Goku.

"They're both beautiful women, aren't they?" Chichi whispered with a beaming smile.

Goku sighed uncomfortably and nodded. "Yes, they are," he agreed quietly.

"Goku-sa, I want you to promise me something," Chichi said as she turned to look at him.

"Anything," he said as he grasped her hand and squeezed gently.

"You still have a lifetime ahead of you, and I don't want to bind you to my memory. When you find that someone, promise that you will take that chance to be happy?" she asked him with a gentle smile.

"Chi-........ I don't know what to tell you, this conversation is too sudden for me," Goku said as his gaze strayed to Bra for an instant, but he quickly looked away. "I don't think that there will be anyone I will care for the way I have you."

Chichi shook her head, sending the beautiful silk scarf on her head twirling from side to side. "Don't play dumb with me, Goku-sa. Somehow I have the feeling that you have already found that woman. And I don't blame you, she's beautiful. I know that you love me as much as I love you, so I am not angry that you have already found someone else."

"Please don't do this. It's a subject that I don't want to discuss with you. I love you so much that the thought of living without you in my life is enough for me to go crazy," he whispered.

"You're being melodramatic, dear. I want you to come to terms with my impending death, and I am telling you that I am not angry that you have fallen in love with someone-......."

Goku looked away from her open and at ease face. "Who says that I'm in love with someone else?" he grumbled.

"It wouldn't be the first time that I see that look in your eyes when you look at her," Chichi said as she turned to look at Bra. "She ended her relationship with our son because she doesn't love him. Just be careful when you tread this path with our Gohan. He loves her, but so do you. And she returns your feeling, I have seen it in her too."

"I'm sorry Chi. I swore that I would always be faithful to you, and I betrayed that promise and you by thinking of someone else, even when I love you just the same," Goku said in shame.

Chichi just shook her head. "Don't be angry with yourself. I'm not angry with you. I just want you to be happy, so don't argue with me anymore. Be happy, take care of our sons and our granddaughter when I'm gone. And take care of her. Promise me?"

"I promise," Goku said right before Bra made it to them.

"Hi, Chichi! How are you feeling today?" Bra asked with a big smile.

"I'm fine dear, have a seat," Chichi said.

"Please excuse me," Goku said as he stood. "But I have some papers that I need to go over before I go back to the office tomorrow," he said as he leaned down and kissed Chichi. Then he touched Bra's arm lightly and he walked away.

Bra sat down in the chair that he had left vacant and smiled at Chichi. "There is something that I have to ask of you, Bra," Chichi said slowly.

"Sure," Bra said as she sat straight and looked at the older woman in front of her. She wondered what it was that she wanted to say. She just hoped that it didn't have anything to do with Gohan and their broken engagement.

A Few Days Later..........

Bra was touring herself around the Son residence looking through every room because Chichi had told her that she could if she wanted. There was a door at the end of the hallway, away from all the other rooms, and it called to her attention.

She walked over to it and knocked. She didn't want to barge in on anyone. When there was no answer, she walked in and looked around. Then her eyes widened. It was Goten's room, she told herself with a shudder.

She noticed that his room was filled with pictures, and she had to admit that he was good at what he did because he had some amazing shots. Two of his walls were filled from top to bottom and side to side with images that he had taken. And on that wall in front of her, there was an image that chilled her to her bones.

"You're so beautiful, how could I resist?" A soft voice whispered near her ear, making her jump and let out a low screech.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have invaded your privacy!" Bra cried as she turned and made her way towards the door. Goten smiled and went after her, cutting off her path and cornering her by his cabinet and the wall near the door.

"I don't mind when such a beautiful girl wanders into my bedroom," he whispered as he leaned down and let his soft breath travel over her cheek.

Bra bit back a whimper but she had nowhere to go, so she pressed herself to the wall and tried to move away from him. "Please don't," she whispered as she shut her eyes in fear. Her mind was screaming at her to run away. A warning like that couldn't go unnoticed by her. And every time she saw him, she was more and more positive that she had known him in her blank past.

Goten ignored her soft plea. "I like you, Bra. And I know that my brother isn't an issue anymore. You have no idea of how much I desire you," he murmured as he leaned down to touch her lips with his. Bra jerked back and pushed at his chest frantically.

"NNNOOOOOO!"

Goten jumped back at the anguished yell. But it had not come from Bra. He stepped away from her and ran out of his room. Bra blinked her too wide eyes and ran out after him. That cry had come from Goku, she was sure of it.

She ran into Goku and Chichi's bedroom and found that almost everyone was there, even Gohan and Pan. Goku was kneeling beside the bed, holding onto Chichi's hand. His face was wet with tears.

"What's going on?" Goten asked as he looked at his mother.

Goku looked up at them all, not bothering to wipe away his tears of sadness. "Chichi wont let me take her to the hospital and she can't get up anymore. She can barely even breathe," he said softly.

"I love you," Chichi whispered. Goku motioned his sons and his granddaughter over. "I love you all so much," she said through labored breathing.

"I called the doctor over," Goku told his children. "He will be here any minute."

"I-I-I-I'll go wait for him," Bra said before she almost ran out of the room. Just as she was running down the steps, the doorbell rang and she rushed to the door. The doctor was already there and Bra guided him up to Chichi and Goku's room.

"Why wasn't she taken to a hospital?" The doctor asked as he walked into the room.

"She refuses to go. She's in pain and she has given up," Goku said as he stepped back and let the doctor tend to Chichi.

Bra stood as far away as she possibly could from the others and watched quietly as the doctor took the older woman's pulse, checked her eyes and some other things. He stood and looked at the family grimly. He walked Goku out of the room so that no one else heard, but Bra was close enough to hear some of their conversation.

"I'm sorry Mr. Son, there is not much time left. All I can do is keep her comfortable while she is awake, but there is no guarantee that she will see tomorrow," the doctor said.

Goku shook his head as his eyes watered. "Are you sure that there is nothing more that we can do for her? Would she be better at a hospital?"

"No. She feels better here in her home with her family. You can grant her that so that she goes in peace," the man said quietly. "She needs your love and support now, go with her."

Goku nodded and walked back into the room, right past Bra who was looking at him with those lovely eyes of hers, but at the moment his wife was his priority. He went to Chichi's side and kneeled next to her.

"I want to talk to my Gohan and Goten and to little Pan-chan," Chichi whispered. Goku nodded and motioned his sons and granddaughter over. They spoke with Chichi quietly and both said their goodbye's even though they were reluctant to do so. "Bra," Chichi said softly.

Gohan, Goten, and Pan stepped back and stood together as Chichi called Bra over. Bra kneeled at her side and took her hand. "You should save your strength," she said as her voice cracked.

"No," Chichi said with a smile. "If it is my time to go, then I will go. It was so great to meet you. But I leave my family without the love and support that they need. I want you to be that support for them."

Bra kept her tears at bay as she listened to Chichi but there was just so much that her heart could take. Chichi continued, but her hands had begun to shake and her face was becoming paler by the seconds. "I know about your feelings here," she said as she touched Bra lightly over her heart. "I know how much you love him, and that love will help him get over my death....... You look beautiful with your hair growing long."

Bra smiled despite the pain she was feeling. "Please don't speak, you have to save your strength," Bra cried softly, a few tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Love him always--and don't forget that I will always be with you both." She was gasping faintly and her eyes were blinking slowly with that glassy shade right before death. "Take care of him," Chichi said as her eyes strayed to Goku. "Love one another the way I love Goku-.........."

Chichi's eyes closed and the last breath left her body. Bra let out a sob that echoed Goku's and she moved away before he grabbed Chichi's body and hugged her to him as he cried. Goten, Gohan, and Pan ran to the bed and watched as Goku sobbed over his wife's body.

Bra's heart had shattered as she remembered Chichi's last words and she stayed far as she watched the family grieve over their loss. Even though Chichi's last words had given her courage, she didn't know if Goku would ever be the same man after he had watched his wife die.

Leaving their lives seemed like the best option now. After Chichi's funeral she would be gone. Away from their family, and away from her love.

--------------------

So very sad but it had to happen. I can't give away anything from the next chapter, but I can tell you guys that things will look brighter and very much darker for our couple. Stay tuned and I will try to update as soon as I can. Have a good weekend!

Byebye

!Joey!


	8. Dream Turned into A Nightmare

Better late than sorry, right? I know I said that I would update quick, or maybe I said that in my other fics, nevermind. But here is the next chapter, but please don't get freaked out.

WARNINGS: In this chapter there will be a scene with implied rape and something about suicide. If those things make you uncomfortable, don't read. Just skip ahead a bit at the end. The Sex scene will later be posted on Don't own DBZ or DBGT or any of the characters in this fic. They are legal property of Akira, blah, blah, blah, blah

…………………………………………

Dream Turned Into a Nightmare

…………………………………………

News of Son Chichi's death traveled faster than the speed of light. But no media was allowed at the funeral or at the burial. Only family and close friends. Bra had kept to herself after Chichi had been taken away from the Son residence, and Goku hadn't even tried to get close to her because he was being consumed by his grief.

Bra stood across from Goku as Chichi was laid to rest in peace. He kept looking at her for a few brief moments, but his eyes were filled with standing tears. Pan cried quietly, she hugged her grandfather and they gave each other support.

Gohan was the same as Goku, pain stricken and sorrowful, but Goten, there was something disturbing about the look in his eyes. There was no doubt that he felt pain over his mother's death, but he looked unstable, as if on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

She ran a hand through her hair and watched in silence as the men shoveled dirt over the small chasm. Goku stepped forward and dropped the white roses he was holding in his hands. Then the rest of his family followed him, and then Bra. The rest of the people present also dropped their flowers in as a sign of their sadness.

Bra began to walk away by herself and made it to the parking lot when a hand grabbed her arm. She felt her heart jump into her throat as she thought of Goku. But two things told her that it wasn't him. One, the hand was too small, and two, Pan's gentle flower perfume hit her nose.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride to your new place... My dad told me why you aren't with him anymore" she said softly.

"I caught her walking out of the room, and he was in there naked" Bra said softly. "I don't want to break his heart Pan, but I'm confused and I don't think I'm ready for marriage or love. At least not while I have no memories" she said as she got into Pan's car.

"I understand. All I ask is that you don't hurt him while you're sorting out your feelings" Pan said as she revved the engine and took off.

"I'm not so sure that I feel the same way he does about me," Bra said as she looked at her friend. "And believe me, I don't want to hurt him." I don't want to hurt anyone, she thought gloomily, that is why I'm going to leave soon."

…………………………………………

Bra knocked the door to Goku's office and then entered when he didn't answer. She walked towards his desk and tried to look at him, but he was facing his window away from anything, except his loneliness. Pan had called her in worry, stating that her father and grandfather were both submerged in their sorrow, and she hadn't heard a word from them since the funeral.

She walked around to stand next to him and touched his shoulder, frowning as he flinched away from her touch. "Let me help you. You don't have to be alone through this. Gohan won't let me near and I understand, but you," she asked him softly.

"Please, I just want to be alone right now" he whispered softly. Bra noticed sadly that he had tears streaming down his face; she reached over and wiped them away with a gentle hand. The simple gesture seemed to change his mind and he caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Do you want me to leave" Bra asked softly.

He stood from his chair and suddenly embraced her tightly. Goku took a shuddering breath and held her, not wanting to let her go. "Why did she have to leave me" his voice cracked against her neck.

"I don't know what to tell you about that. All I know is that she loved you just as much as you loved her," Bra whispered against his chest.

"How am I ever going to get through the day without her"?

"I will help you... if you let me" Bra whispered softly.

Goku pulled back to look at her and his heartbroken eyes met with hers and she reached up a hand to run it affectionately over the sharp angles of his face. "She died knowing that I felt something for you, and she wasn't even angry with me. She was a more wonderful person than I thought," he whispered sadly.

Bra smiled. "I know she was. I got a chance to get to know her and she was a very kind and admirable woman. She showed me how to be strong in the face of adversity and she was a great friend," she said as she cupped his face with her hands.

"All those things make me miss her more," he said in resignation.

"I'm not asking you to forget her, all I ask is that you move on," she murmured with meaning.

"I don't think it will be possible for me to move on so quickly," Goku said as his hands tightened around her waist.

"I know, but just let me be there for you" she whispered.

Goku didn't respond with words, instead he slowly lowered his head and touched her lips softly with his. Bra didn't hesitate and she wrapped her slim arms around his muscled neck, parting her lips to allow him more access to her. He deepened their embrace and his hands began to roam her body.

That body that had tempted him to the limit of his control so many times. Now, he couldn't get enough of her and she was being compliant to his every move, allowing his hands to become bolder, cupping her bottom and lifting her against him.

He sat her down over his desk and his mouth left her, going down her jaw, to her slender neck. She released a soft moan and ran her hands into his thick and silky dark mane, pulling lightly as he sucked the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Goku" she cried as his kisses heated up and his hands moved down to cup her breasts. He nearly groaned himself as he felt the globes fit perfectly in his hands, and he wanted so bad to touch Bra more intimately, if only to reassure himself that he was not alone. "You're not alone" she whispered against his ear.

That stopped Goku from doing anything else, had he been speaking out loud? The look in her eyes was so trusting and certain, that it made his heart skip a beat. He then smiled and leaned over her a bit, kissing her cheek. "Thank you" he whispered.

Bra smiled and then noticed the very indelicate position they were in. She was leaning back over his desk, legs spread and with Goku pressed very tightly against her. Goku appeared to read her thoughts and he looked down, blushing heavily.

He moved back and then offered a hand to help her get down from the desk. "I shouldn't take so many liberties with you" he murmured as he looked down at her, watching her cerulean eyes twinkle mischievously.

"You've been taking liberties for quite some time" she laughed softly. He graced her with a smile and reached over to cup her jaw in his hand.

"But I explicitly remember that you would get angry every time I took some sort of liberty with you. I even remember the first time you slapped me" Goku chuckled softly.

Bra was happy to see that at least he wasn't submerged in his depression the way Gohan was. And that thought made her heart sink. Bra sobered and looked at Goku seriously. "You should go see Gohan. He won't open his door for me or for Pan" she said sadly.

Goku looked at her face carefully and frowned. "How much do you care for Gohan?" he asked her.

Bra frowned at his question. "I care for him a lot. He has given me his affection, his home, and many more things, and has asked for nothing in return. I have grown to know him in the past year, and it hurts me to see him in the state he is in now" she said seriously.

Goku nodded. "Are you in love with him"

She started at that question. "Why do you ask? Does it look like I'm in love with him? Were the things I was just doing with you telling you that I am in love with your son," she asked angrily.

He shook his head and walked away from her and the hurt look on her face. "I'm sorry about all this. Maybe what we did here was a mistake," he murmured.

"A mistake" Bra asked with barely contained anger. She watched him nod, his back to her. "A convenient mistake. That's fine Mr. Son, I think I'm going to go home to see if Gohan will let me in his room. Maybe he won't see my support as a mistake" she growled as she grabbed her bag and stormed towards the door.

Goku cursed under his breath and ran after her, grabbing her arm and turning her around to look at him. "You know perfectly well that I didn't mean anything wrong by saying this was a mistake" he said as he pointed at the desk. "But you must also remember that I am almost forty years older than you" he said.

Bra snatched her arm from his grip and turned to open the door. "Gohan is a little more than twenty years older than me, and he doesn't seem to mind, why should you? But that's besides the point. I wanted to tell you something before I go," she said softly.

"What is it?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving your life, Gohan's life, and Pan's life. I just can't keep doing this. I just came here to disrupt everything, so I decided that the best I can do is just leave. I don't know where yet, but I have made up my mind and as soon as I think this through, I'm gone," she said before she walked out the door.

Goku didn't go after her, instead he closed the door to his office and leaned his back heavily against it. His wife had just died, and the last thing he needed right now was to get into a fight with the person that could make him feel so much better, just by being in her mere presence.

He couldn't very well leave things like this. He hadn't meant to say that what they did was a mistake, it had felt more like a balm to his hurting soul, but the age issue was ever present between them. And to never again see her! What was he going to do without her? No, there was no way that he was going to let her just walk out of his life.

…………………………………………

"Gohan," Bra asked as she knocked the door to his room. She had arrived and entered through the back door of his home.

Almost a full minute passed before there was a reply. "Go away."

She frowned lightly. "Please open the door Gohan, I want to talk to you," she whispered.

"I don't want to see anybody," his voice sounded strained.

"Gohan... if you truly love me, you will open this door right now" she murmured, hoping that those words hit home. She was about to turn and walk away, when the door slowly opened.

"Come in" he said as he opened it wider for her.

She looked at him and nodded, stepping into his room and then watching as he closed and locked the door. He walked over to her, still in the clothes he had worn to his mother's funeral and burial three days ago. He hadn't shaved and the dark proof of that was surrounding his chin, above his lips, and on his cheeks.

"Thank you for letting me in" she said, feeling her heart break as she watched tears flow freely down his face. "I know that you must be hurting profoundly for the loss of your mother, but you have to stop and think about your daughter. She lost her mother and now her grandmother, she can't lose you too" she whispered.

Gohan looked at her for a moment and then sat down on his bed, placing his head in his hands. "I can't do this alone, Bra. I felt dead inside when Videl left me, and now that my mother is gone, that feeling has returned, but ten times worse" he said in a tone that she could barely make out.

Bra walked over to sit next to him and took one of his hands in hers and brought it to her lips to kiss. "You're not alone. I feel your loss, and I am here with you. Your mother was a strong woman and I bet that she wouldn't want to see you like this" she said.

The last comment made his head rise and his eyes met with her sweet blue. "She told me, before she went away, that she didn't want me to mourn for her. That when I was born, that she knew that I would be strong, something in her heart told her that I would. I loved my mother very much," Gohan said sadly.

Bra nodded. "And I'm sure that she loved you until the last second. It's ok to mourn her passing, but I don't want you to drown in your depression. Pan needs you, and... I need you," she said.

"Do you really? After what I did to you," he asked her with what looked like the beginning of a small smile.

Bra nodded. "Will you see your daughter? Leave your room? And get cleaned and something to eat" she asked, her questions full of optimism. "If you don't do it for me, do it for your daughter."

He let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his messy spikes. "I will do it for you both" he said finally.

She smiled and cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Can I... um-... ask you a question"

Gohan nodded and looked at her seriously. "Anything."

"Can you possibly shower, shave, and change your clothes before you step out of your room," she asked him in embarrassment.

This actually made him smile, but also in embarrassment, and he stood. "Sure. I am VERY aware that I am in the same clothes that I was wearing three days ago," he said.

Bra stood also and walked towards the bathroom. "Just for that, I'll turn the shower on for you" she grinned as she dashed into the room and went to the shower to put on the hot water.

The bathroom began to fill with steam and Bra then leveled the cold water to a normal temperature. She turned to go but she slammed into Gohan's bare, muscular chest. She gasped and put up her hands, which ended up plastered against his skin.

He was only wearing his boxers and Bra made sure that her eyes roamed every single inch of him, as her hands marveled at the smooth skin and the hard muscles underneath. He caught her wrists in his and kept them pressed to his chest.

"Thank you" he said softly.

"No. Thank you for letting me help you" she said in an equally soft voice.

Bra didn't pull or push away when she saw him bend his head towards her. Instead she welcomed him and kissed him back gingerly, but she took a step back and lost her balance. Gohan wasn't standing right either so they both ended up inside of the running shower.

She let go of him and gasped as the water hit her and soaked her hair and clothes. "Oh my gosh," she cried as she looked at herself, but she was distracted by the incessant laughter that was coming from Gohan.

"I'm sorry," he said between breaths and chuckles. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Bra shook her head and laughed with him. "It's ok. I was going to wash these clothes anyway" she smiled. She then leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Don't forget to shave," she said.

Gohan smiled and nodded. "If you'd like you can take off your clothes outside and use the robe that is hanging behind the door," he said as he pointed.

She nodded and stepped out, going over to sit over the toilet lid to remove her shoes before she went any further. Then she tried not to stare as he closed the door to the shower and removed his boxers. The image through the door was hazy, but if she stared hard enough, she'd be able to see everything on him.

Instead she shook her head and berated herself for acting like a peeping Tom. She stood and walked towards the entrance of the bathroom, she was out of sight so she figured that if she didn't see him, he couldn't see her. She began to remove her dripping clothes, and then she put on the large robe, noticing that the rope almost tied twice around her waist.

Before she left, Gohan was done with his shower and he stepped out with a towel wrapped around his mid-section. He walked over to the sink and cleaned the mirror. Then he took the shaving cream and lathered his cheeks.

"Gohan, would you mind if I watch you while you shave" Bra asked as she walked back in.

He looked at her and nodded. "I thought you had left. But sure, you're welcome to watch me" he said as he grabbed his razor and began the expert movements from close to his neck, up his chin, and over his cheeks.

Bra watched the carefully done job almost in a small trance, sure she shaved her legs, but it was a bit more dangerous shaving over his Adam's apple, than she over a knee. "You know... you look way much better than what you did a few minutes ago" she grinned.

Gohan chuckled and handed her his hairbrush. "Go ahead and brush your hair, we wouldn't want it to knot, now would we" he asked her playfully.

She giggled and took it, brushing her short damp hair and watching as he finished shaving and then washed his face. He then grabbed a bottle of after-shave and rubbed some on his chin and cheeks, walking out of the room.

Bra followed him, her clothes tucked in one arm and she watched as he entered his walk-in closet and a few minutes later he came out dressed in some black slacks and white shirt that he was still buttoning up. "Better" he asked as he twirled once.

"Much better" she replied as she made for the door.

"Do you want me to wait for you in the kitchen so that we can eat together" he asked as he put on some slippers and followed her.

"No, go ahead and eat something, I'm going to take a shower and then go down to the kitchen, but I take much longer in the shower" she said with a laugh. "You know, whoever sees us walking out like this..." she opened the door. "... Could get the wrong impression" Bra trailed off and her eyes widened.

"Dad" Gohan said as they both looked up at the taller man. "What are you doing here"?

Goku looked from Gohan's clean and freshly bathed appearance, to Bra in a robe, with wet hair. "I see that you're feeling much better" he said in a tight tone.

Bra knew that that there was an underlying meaning to his words, and they were directed to her. "Gohan, I'm going to use my old room if you don't mind." She made it a question. Gohan shook his head and gave her a small smile. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to rest for a while. Excuse me" Bra said as she nearly pushed past him and walked away towards her room.

Gohan frowned at her retreating form and then turned to his father. "Maybe we can talk. You know, a father son talk," he asked softly.

Goku let out a deep breath and nodded, patting his son on the back. "Come on, you need to eat, you're already starting to look malnutritioned." They both chuckled lightly at the words as they walked down the hall and stairs towards the kitchen.

…………………………………………

Bra opened the door of her bathroom and walked out, having to stifle a screech that rose from her throat when she saw that Goku was sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I just can't possibly understand why you need ANOTHER shower, especially after coming out of my son's room, with damp hair and your clothes in your arms," Goku said in a tone that was dripping with sarcasm.

Bra stood there and glared at him. "Stop your sarcasm right there. First of all, how dare you come into this room and disrupt my privacy like this? The door was locked," she said angrily.

"You know, I wasn't in a high position all my life. When I was a boy, I learned how to pick-pockets and pick locks" he said smugly as he showed her two small wires that he held in his hands.

"Second of all, you are assuming that something went on between Gohan and I. Maybe something did happen, but then again, he wouldn't consider it a mistake" Bra spat.

Goku's face darkened and he stood and walked over to her in long, quick strides. "Congratulations" he snarled as he leaned down close to her face. She put up her hands and he grabbed her around her wrists, not painfully, but very tightly.

"F-For what" Bra asked nervously, he looked angry and frankly, it was scaring her.

"You have accomplished something that only my wife had done before," Goku said.

"And what is that" she murmured as she watched the look in his eyes change from anger, to something much more smoldering and hypnotizing.

"You've made me desire you. Crave you. Want you the way I have never wanted any other woman. I see your skin, and I have the urge to glide my hands over every inch of you and not stop there. If you'd let me, I would kiss every single part of your body," he murmured each word as if it were silk running over her body.

Bra looked at him with wide eyes and then her face broke out in a light blush. "You shouldn't say things like that," she said as she looked away from him.

"Why not?" Goku asked as he rubbed his face against hers, taunting her lips with his, but not fully kissing her.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm her quick breathing as his large hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly to his body, and he met his lips with hers in a lust filled kiss that left her gasping and clinging to him.

"Tell me you want me Bra. I need to hear it come from your lips," he said as he lavished kisses over her face and neck, his hands roaming her body freely.

"Yes, yes, I want you! I don't know if I have ever wanted anyone the way I want you now" she cried as his hands found their way into her robe and over body parts that hadn't been allowed to him before. Bra moaned softly and her own wandering hands began to work on his clothes.

She pulled his shirt over his head and then her hands began to roam over the smooth skin stretched over hard muscles. His skin was smooth and hairless, with rippling muscle over his stomach, chest and arms. He had the finest body Bra had ever lay eyes on.

He caught her lips in a kiss again and he pushed the robe over her slim shoulders, making it pool down at her feet. She had wondered for a long time how his skin would feel against hers, and now that she knew, it was an incredible feeling.

Goku's hands were gentle on her and he pulled back to take all of her in. "Let me look at you" he whispered as his eyes traveled down her body. She was absolutely beautiful to his eyes, from the full bosom, the flat stomach, to her long legs.

"Don't look at me, touch me" Bra murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. His hands undid his belt buckle and he pushed off his pants before he wrapped his arms around her and they stumbled onto the bed.…………

Bra was gasping in low slow breaths as he rolled to her side and buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in ragged breaths. He grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around them, and then he wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek and noticing that her eyes were blinking drowsily.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart," he whispered as he held her, nuzzling her neck gently. And she fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

…………………………………………

Bra tossed lightly in bed, her mind in a clouded and troubled slumber...

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she tried to slam the door in a man's face. Someone that was not clear to her in the dream.

"Don't you know why I'm here babe" he asked her in a smug tone as he stopped the door and forced it open, walking in and then shut it hard.

"Get out of my house or I swear I will call the police to let them know that you have been stalking me and breaking into my apartment when I'm not here" she yelled as she backed away from him.

"You'd do that? To me? No, because if you do, I will kill you" he snarled as he advanced on her and slapped the phone out of her hands forcefully.

She looked at him in terror and tried to take a different direction towards the door, but he was taller, and faster than her and he dove forward, tripping her to the floor. "NO! Let me go! Don't you dare touch me" she began to scream, but his hand silenced her.

"Don't fret babe, if you cooperate, this will be good for you too" he whispered savagely as he began to tear at her clothes. She fought with all her might, but it was completely in vain. His strength was too much and he dealt her a blow that left her half conscious through it all.

He had his way with her, and she couldn't do a damned thing about it. When he was done, he had the nerve to smile down at her and kiss her lips, and when he pulled back, Bra was able to see his face, clearly.

God, no!

Bra woke and a sob escaped her throat. She looked about and noticed that Goku was curled around her protectively, but the feel of his skin didn't help her feel better, it made things worse and she started to sob in earnest, trying to push away from him.

The sun was about to rise and she crawled out of bed shaking and sobbing, she ran over to the robe that was on the floor and pulled it on. Then she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

The harsh noise startled Goku awake and he sat up groggily, looking to the other side of the bed and finding that Bra was not there. He rubbed his face and then frowned when he heard the water running in the bathroom. He stood and grabbed his boxers and pants, putting them on and walking towards the bathroom. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Bra? Are you ok?" he asked softly.

There was no answer and he knocked harder. Still nothing. He walked back to the bed and lay down again. Maybe she wanted to be alone for a while. So he lay there and yawned, slowly drifting back to sleep.

Goku woke up minutes later and noticed that sunlight was streaming through cracks in the curtains. He looked to his right and noticed that Bra was not there and that the sheets were not warm at all.

He stood and walked over to the bathroom, but when he stepped close, he noticed that the carpet was drenched with water and that more was leaking out from under the bathroom door. Goku frowned and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Instead, he decided that he might as well knock it down before the whole carpet was ruined.

(WARNING!)

What he saw when he entered, made his heart stop beating in his chest. "Bra" he yelled in horror. She was inside the running bathtub that was filled with red tinted water.

One slashed wrist was inside the water, while the other was hanging over the tub, right above a piece of shattered glass. He then noticed that the mirror was broken too. His first reaction was to pull her out of the water and hurry to put her into the bed. Goku tore one of the sheets and then used it to tie them around her still bleeding wrists.

"Oh baby, what did you do to yourself?" he asked as he frantically checked the pulse at her neck. It was there, but very weak and her breathing was labored. Her skin was incredibly cold and pale and her lips were almost blue, so he wrapped her in the quilt that was close.

He threw on his shirt and shoes and then went over to open the door. Goku then ran over to pick her up and he ran downstairs, not bothering to tell either Gohan or Pan. He found some keys by the door and then he ran out.

Goku put her inside Gohan's car and then took off with a screech and burning tires. He had no time to waste. He couldn't lose her, not another loss this close to losing his wife.

He just wouldn't be able to stand losing the woman that he had fallen so desperately in love with.

…………………………………………

Okay, so Bra remembered that she was raped, and by whom. Very dark secrets start to come out, and this isn't the end. I'm leaving all those details for the next chapter. Let me know what you thought and have a great week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	9. The Face of Danger

Hey everybody! How's it going? I hope well. All I can say is thank you for the great reviews. I know I may have said it before, but I really enjoy reading your reviews and those are what inspire me to write. Thank you again, and I wont keep you.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or DBGT or any of the characters in this fic. They are legal property of Akira, blah, blah, blah, blah

**The Face of Danger**

Goku paced. It was all he could do in order to not just start ripping his hair out in exasperation. They had managed to stop her wrists from bleeding, but there were no guarantee's because of all the blood she had lost.

He wondered desperately what had brought on the turn of events. They had shared the most special night and had fallen asleep in each other's embrace. But something must have made her do what she did. And he seriously hoped it wasn't something he did. He had also called Gohan and Pan, but they had figured that something had happened when they saw the room. They were both on their way.

The doctor walked out with a grim look on his face. "We tried everything, now it is up to her. What do you think brought this on?" Doctor Russell asked.

"I really have no idea. I was completely baffled when I found her half-dead. The mirror in the bathroom was shattered and she was in the tub of cold water with her wrists slashed. I don't know what to make of this," Goku said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We'll have to question her when she wakes up. Since she did try to commit suicide, we'll have to run a report with the police. If she makes it, she will have to spend a good deal of time with a counselor or a psychologist," the Doctor said. "You can go in and see her now."

"Thank you," Goku said before he walked down towards Bra's room. He entered and walked towards the bed slowly. She looked lifeless. Worse than when he had first seen her in the hospital room those two years ago after he found her. He grabbed a chair and then sat close to her, lightly caressing her hand.

"Why did you do this to yourself, Bra?" he asked as he touched her face and ran a hand through her now dry hair. "Can't you understand that you are what keeps me going now? Yes, I love my wife, but she will always hold a special place in my heart. You, are my present," he whispered softly.

"Don't leave me. If you do, I think I'll just die with you," he said as he stood and kissed her warm lips softly.

But what he didn't see, was the shadow that moved away from the door.

Goku sat back down and kept watch while Bra slept. The machine's at her sides were very unnerving and annoying, but they were necessary to help them show if anything happened to Bra.

He ran a gentle hand over the bandages at her wrists and prayed that she got out of this safely. There was a knock at the door and Gohan and Pan entered. Gohan ran to her side and touched her face softly, his eyes glazing over.

"What happened to her?" Pan asked her grandfather.

"I don't know sweety. I-I was going to ask her a question about some papers, since Gohan said I could stay in the guest room, and she didn't answer when I knocked. I entered her room and saw that there was water running onto the carpet from behind the bathroom door," he tried not to sound too nervous. He hated to lie to his son and granddaughter, but he couldn't very well tell them what he and Bra had been doing before.

Gohan leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You can't leave me Bra, I need you. You and Pan are the only people that keep me alive," he whispered softly.

Goku watched it all quietly and had to look away as a jealous feeling seared through him. But at the same time he was deceiving and lying to his family and it made him feel sick with himself.

"Did you tell Goten?" Goku asked as he stood and walked towards the window of the room, turning his back to his son and to the fact that he was still touching and caressing the unconscious woman.

Pan nodded. "He said that he would be here as soon as possible, he isn't around the area, but he will try to get here fast," she answered as she walked over to the small couch and sat down.

"Dad," Gohan said in a high, worried tone.

Both Goku and Pan looked up and Goku walked back towards the bed. "What is it?" he asked in apprehension.

"She's crying!" Gohan said as he cleaned away the tears with his fingertips. "But why?"

Goku leaned over her and unconsciously he trailed a hand down her tear streaked cheek. At the feel of his hand on her face, Bra uttered a small noise and her eyes started to slowly flutter open.

Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw were Goku's soft, concerned, onyx eyes. She reached up a hand and stopped short of touching him when she realized that there were other people there. She slowly turned to Gohan and blinked sluggishly.

Gohan smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You gave us quite a scare," he murmured softly.

She blinked tediously and tried to talk, but even talking seemed to be ridding her of any possible strength that she had gained. "Can't... talk. Tired..." she whispered so softly that Gohan had to lean down to hear her.

He smiled gently at her and caressed her face. "Don't worry, just get your rest now," he whispered as he watched her turn to look back at his father and then at Pan.

Pan took her hand in hers lightly, not wanting to hurt her wounded wrists. "We're here for you Bra, remember that," she whispered as her eyes watered.

"Thank you," Bra murmured with a small smile. Then she turned to Goku and he seemed to understand what she could not speak.

"We're just happy that you are ok," he whispered as he ran a hand up and down her arm.

Bra nodded and her eyes slowly drifted closed as the sedatives kicked in once again. Gohan let out a long breath and watched Bra as she slept soundly. She was still very pale and it would take her a long time to recuperate.

"Father, are you going to stay with her? I wish I could stay, but I have to prepare for a case that I had neglected these past few days. I promised Bra that I wouldn't keep postponing my life," he said as he stood and caressed her face.

Goku nodded. "Are you staying Pan?" Goku asked his granddaughter.

She shook her head. "I have a physics test. But I'll be back afterwards so that you can take a break grandpa," Pan said as she walked over and hugged him, then she gave Bra's shoulder a squeeze.

"Gohan please take care of anything that comes up in the office. I will stay here with Bra and watch her. We don't know how she is emotionally and if she still wants to try something against her life," Goku said.

Gohan nodded. "I will be by later. Take care of her dad," he said as he wrapped an arm around Pan's shoulders and walked out with her.

Goku looked back at Bra and caressed her face softly. "I'm here for you, Bra. No matter what, I'm going to always be here for you... _my love_," he said with a small smile.

Goku started as he noticed that a nurse was in the room and checking up on Bra. He had fallen into a restless sleep on the couch in the room, not forgetting that he had to watch over Bra's sleep.

He stood and walked over to them, noticing with a sigh of relief that she had a bit of more color on her face. "How is she doing?" he asked the nurse.

"She's better, but still it is dangerous for her to have such a low blood level. She should be waking up in about an hour or so. We will bring her some food and we'll see if we can get her to eat something," the nurse said before she wrote down a few things on Bra's chart and walked out.

He watched her silently as her face turned into a small frown and she let out a small whimper. She looked as if to be in the throes of a bad nightmare. "No!" she cried softly.

Goku couldn't take the look of pain on her face anymore and he shook her gently, trying to wake her without startling her. "Bra, please wake up! It's only a nightmare, it's not real!" he pleaded softly.

She started awake and tried to sit up, breathing hard and crying out in fear, her mind still disoriented. Then she looked over at him and her eyes watered. "Goku!" Bra whimpered as she reached over to touch his face gently. She tried to sit up, to stretch a bit and made it with his help.

"Oh, Bra. Are you ok?" he asked softly, caressing her face and running a hand through her hair soothingly.

"No, not right now," she cried as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Why did you do it Bra?" Goku asked her softly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bra whispered brokenly.

He sat on the edge of the bed, facing her, but as he asked the next question, his eyes lowered to her bandaged wrists. "Was it something that I did?" he asked softly.

Bra moved over to him slowly and lifted his chin. "No. It was not something you did. But... I remembered more things from my past," she whispered as she lay down on her side, trying to curl up into a ball as she remembered again, choking back on a sob.

"Please tell me what happened," he pleaded as he rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

Bra stiffened at his touch and Goku moved his hand away in worry. "I can't tell you what happened. It's too degrading," she whimpered as she closed her eyes and tried not to cry, but tears still leaked out.

He sighed sadly, whatever she remembered must have been very disturbing and something that she probably wouldn't have wanted to remember. Goku looked at her for a few moments and then stood to go. "I'll leave you alone for a while," he said.

"Goku, I... I remembered something horrible when we fell asleep. I know that it happened to me because it was not a nightmare, it was a memory," her voice cracked.

"Tell me what was so bad for you to try to kill yourself!" Goku pleaded as he kneeled on the bed next to her. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything would be ok. But the look on her face made it seem as if she were on the brink of a nervous breakdown. So he decided that it was best to keep away from her for the moment.

"I can't talk about it right now. But some day I will be able to tell you what was so bad. Just keep in mind that it was nothing that you did," Bra whispered softly. "Please leave me alone for a while."

Goku nodded and briefly touched her shoulder. "Just know that whenever you need me, I will be here for you. Just say the word, and I will be by your side, to comfort you in any way possible," hesaid.

Bra nodded and only whispered. "Thank you." Then she sunk into her blankets and cried herself to sleep after he had left.

It had been two weeks since Bra had tried to take her life. Almost every night she would wake up with a start, breathing hard and sweating, the nightmare and memory haunting her the same way as it did during the day.

The doctors were hesitant to release her soon, so they were going to have her stay another week to keep her under observation. They had given her sedatives and she was seeing the Psychologist regularly to help her cope with her situation.

She had eaten very little and she knew by looking at herself, that she probably had lost some pounds because of it. The main doctor taking care of her now had recommended she go out to the garden to get some air, but they wanted to take her in a wheelchair and Bra was going to have no part in that if she didn't walk herself. But she was still too weak to even get to the bathroom alone.

Goku visited her regularly, and Gohan came over every evening. Pan was over after her classes and she had been a great support and a very good friend. Bra was drifting back to sleep, feeling drowsy as she thought about the only family that she knew that she had. She had been selfish when she had tried to take her life. Not taking into consideration that Goku, Gohan and Pan loved her in very different ways.

She heard the door open and someone step inside. Bra's eyes opened and closed slowly, trying to see who had come in, thinking that maybe it was a nurse to inject her with more sedatives that made her feel as if she were floating but then like crap. When she was able to look up, she shook her head and tried to move her hands in front of her, but the previous sedatives were taking their toll.

A hand ran from her foot, up her leg, her stomach, and between her bosom, stopping to rest at her neck. "Hey sweetheart," a soft voice murmured.

That voice! It was so soft, but full of malice that made her shudder in fear. She recognized it immediately and forced herself not to recoil. "Don't touch me!" she hissed softly, trying to swat his hand away from her person.

"Why not? Did you remember anything from your past? Did you remember me?"

"I remembered that you ruined my life. Nothing can be more degrading to a woman than getting raped by someone that she once cared about," she said as tears leaked out of her closed eyes. She didn't want to look at him.

"You refused to love me. I didn't appreciate you flaunting yourself with other guys in front of me. I loved you and I offered you everything I could and you threw it all in my face," he whispered.

"I did love you, but you took care of killing the feeling in my heart. You cheated on me Goten, and then you refused to leave me alone. You became a nightmare and I just stopped trusting you. Betrayal was the next step to killing our relationship, and that is exactly what you did."

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it? My poor brother is infatuated with you, and..." he whispered conspiratorially near her ear. "I've seen the way my father looks at you." He watched her eyes widen and then narrow. He smiled and leaned down to run his lips softly against her face.

Bra turned away and tried her best to not whimper in fright and repulsion. "Don't touch me," she said in a low shaky tone.

"How are you going to stop me? Last I heard, you barely had any strength to walk. I'm sorry Bra-chan, but your brother isn't here to protect you this time," he whispered softly.

_This time?_ "What do you know about my brother?" she asked darkly, forcing her eyes to snap open and level their gaze at him.

"I know where he and your parents live, but I'm not going to tell you," he said merrily. "Besides, he knows better than to cross me. The last time he tried to keep us apart, it nearly cost him his life. If you try finding him or your parents, I will kill your brother," he whispered softly. "And you know that I don't threaten in vain."

Bra shook her head and more tears came silently. "Why do you want to ruin my life so badly?" she asked, trying as she might that her voice didn't crack.

"Because you ruined mine," he snarled as he wrapped a large, rough hand around her neck and squeezed slowly.

Bra raised her hands and tried to pry them free of her neck, but she was extremely weak, and even if she had been at full health she would have still had trouble, he was so much stronger. She knew it beyond anything, and the memories she had were proof.

She thought that maybe she was done for when there was a knock at the door and he released her quickly, stepping back to see Goku enter the room. Bra let out a sigh of relief and tried to wipe away the tears on her face.

Goku smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked over to her, then he looked at the other occupant of the room. "Hey son, what are you doing here?" he asked Goten.

Goten smiled broadly and looked at Bra. "I came to see her. I was still a bit worried about her health," he said. Only Bra heard the veiled threat in his voice, and she knew better than to say anything. "Well, I was on my way out. I have things to do," he said.

Goku frowned. His son was acting too bizarre. He had never seen him smile like that. Not since he was a child. He sensed a bit of tension between him and Bra, and he wondered what they had been talking about.

Bra stared at Goten and watched him leave with a threatening look on his face, and she wanted so bad to scream at him and tell his father that his own son had raped her and threatened to kill her family, but she didn't.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked in worry once Goten had walked out and closed the door.

She sat up and stretched out her arms, needing to be held by someone large and secure. Goku frowned but walked to sit on her bed and wrapped his arms around her slim body. "I just need you to hold me," she whispered against his chest.

"I promise that I will, but what has you so upset? Was it Goten's fault?" Goku asked as he rubbed her head and kissed her forehead.

"No!" she nearly yelled looking at him with wide eyes. Then she swallowed. "I mean, no. We just talked and he said that he was sorry this had all happened to me," she lied as she lay her head against his chest again.

Goku nodded. "Relax sweetheart. I promise that I will take care of you," he said as he caressed her face.

"There is something that I have to tell you. What forced me to do this to myself," she said quietly, starting to cry again.

He stopped caressing her and pulled back to look at her. "Are you sure you want to talk about this? I mean, if it was something so bad, then maybe you don't want to remember it," he told her softly.

Bra shook her head and gripped his thick arms for support. "I... I remembered that," her voice dropped to a whisper. "I remembered that... I was raped by an ex-boyfriend," she said.

At first the words refused to register in his mind, but then Goku's eyes widened and he looked at her in shock. "Dear God! Did you remember who he was! Tell me and we can go to the police and lock him in jail! Who would dare degrade a woman that way?" he nearly yelled.

Bra gulped and shook her head, closing her eyes as they watered. She couldn't tell him that his son had been the one. "I didn't remember who he was. But I know for a fact that he was an ex boyfriend of mine," she murmured.

"I'm sorry love. I'm so sorry," he said as he hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "I wish I had the power to protect you from your past and from your memories," he said sadly.

"But you can't Goku. I can't run away from my past, because even if I try, it will always catch up with me," Bra whispered back.

"I think we shouldn't talk about this right now. When you feel up to it, let me know and we will talk. But for now, try to put this aside. If it helps you any, I have something to tell you too," he said, red tingeing his cheeks.

She looked at him curiously forgetting her fear and rage momentarily. "What is it?"

Goku looked her in the eyes and took her hands in his. He opened his mouth to speak, but there was a knock at the door and he looked positively bothered by the interruption. It seemed that what he wanted to tell her was very important.

She smiled at him and pecked his cheek before the door opened. "Don't worry, we can talk after he leaves," Bra reassured him gently.

"Good afternoon Ms. Son," the doctor said as he stepped in. Being that she didn't remember her last name, when it came to things like this, Goku had offered her his last name and she had graciously taken it.

"Good morning," she said with a polite smile. "Are you here to tell me when I can get out of here?" she asked, grinning.

"Have we been treating you so bad that you want to leave us so soon?" Dr. Russell asked her with a broad smile.

She shook her head. "I've been treated great, except for the constant needle pricking. You and the nurses have been great, but I want to feel safe in my room, with the people that care for me," Bra whispered as she looked at Goku, who had been watching her quietly.

The doctor nodded. "I understand. But I am here to tell you the conditions under which you will be released. First of all, we want to wait for your blood to raise a few more points before you go. Second, you will be required to have weekly meetings with a Psychologist, you started your sessions already, but we want them to continue, to ensure that you will not try to hurt yourself again," he said in a soft, but stern tone.

Bra nodded and cast her gaze down at her hands in shame. "I understood that what I did was erroneous and selfish, but much too late. I have so many people to apologize to," she said as she looked back at Goku.

"I'm just happy that you're still here and that nothing severe happened to you," he said with a smile as he took his hand in hers.

"It is great that you are thinking this way. It helps the patient a lot when they think positive. But some are too emotionally shaken that they fall into a deep depression after attempting suicide. But you have shown strength," the doctor said.

"I've had the help of my family," she said as she squeezed Goku's hand.

Dr. Russell nodded. "Maybe Mr. Son would like to take you for a walk down to the garden?" he asked tentatively.

Bra looked at Goku and he nodded. "I would love to take her, but can she walk on her own power?" he asked the doctor as he looked at Bra, asking her the question too.

"She refuses to use the wheelchair, but we believe that a bit of sunlight will do her good. Would you be able to convince her?"

Goku grinned at Bra. "Will you let me take you down to the garden, in the chair?" he asked her.

Bra refrained from glaring at the doctor for using such a dirty trick, but for Goku, she couldn't say no. She nodded. "Ok doctor, you win, I'll use the wheelchair and go down to get some fresh air and sunlight," she said with a smile.

"Great! I will have the nurse bring you a chair and you can go out for a while," the doctor said as he set the chart at the foot of her bed, after writing down some things, and then he walked out.

Bra swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched them. "What were you going to tell me before the doctor came in? It seemed important," she said as she stood up very slowly.

"It was nothing," Goku said as he helped her stand.

"Are you sure?" she asked him slowly, gripping his arms to hold herself up.

Goku nodded. "Yes, I'm sure," he said as they walked towards the door. Bra shrugged and opened the door. They walked outside and a nurse came over with a wheelchair.

Bra looked at the chair in disdain and then looked up at Goku who was watching her expectantly. She nodded and rolled her eyes as he slowly helped her sit in it. "Lousy, no- good chair. You take advantage of the fact that I find you irresistible," Bra grumbled.

Her last words made Goku smile, and he walked, pushing the chair towards the elevator. "That is a good thing, ne?"

"A very good thing," Bra laughed softly. They got into the elevator, and made it out to the garden in silence, with Bra trying to ignore Goten's words. She was so caught up in cursing him to hell and beyond, that she didn't notice when they stopped and Goku sat down on a bench in front of her.

"What's on your mind?" He asked as he noticed the thunderous expression that passed through her pretty features.

She blinked at him and then shook her head with a small smile. "I was very stupid to try something like this," she said as she lifted her wrists to him, watching him frown as he looked at them.

"It was a hasty action, one that would have done us all so much harm, not just you. So soon after losing Chi and to have lost you, I would have wallowed in despair," Goku said as he ran the backs of his fingers over her face.

Bra was touched by the raw feelings that she saw flashing through his shinning ebony eyes. "Thank you for being such great support for me. I don't know where I would be without you," she said as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"We have to talk to Gohan about us. I don't want to hurt my son anymore than you do, but we can't let him keep on thinking that you are ever going to feel something for him. At least not in the way that he wants you to."

"I never should have agreed to anything serious with him. When we broke off our engagement I was completely honest with him. I don't love him," Bra said quietly. Though if she had married Gohan, maybe those small feelings she felt for him would have blossomed into love. But she wasn't going to tell that to Goku.

"We both didn't want to hurt Chichi, that is why you ran straight into Gohan's arms. You know," he sounded sad. "before she died, she told me not to let you go. That I had to do something before Gohan got in too deep and it would hurt him all the more to know that we wanted to be together."

"I miss her, Goku," Bra said as her eyes watered.

"And I miss her too. She was my companion for thirty-eight years," he said sadly. Then he watched her smile. "What?" he asked, wanting to know what she was thinking.

"Sometimes I forget how old you are," she said playfully.

Goku scoffed. "I may be old, but admit it, you still want me girly," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, that's what you think," Bra said with a smirk.

"Really? Is there someone else you fancy?" He asked with raised brows.

Bra laughed and shook her head. "Of course not. For a very long time it has only been you," she said as she touched his cheek.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," he whispered as he kissed her temple. "Bra, when, no, after we tell Gohan and Pan... I want us to get married."

She smiled. "I would love that too, but-..."

Goku frowned darkly. "But what?"

"Isn't it too soon? I mean Chichi just passed away, and Gohan and Pan will probably not agree to any of this. Gohan has told me that he loves me, and I don't want to hurt him. Then there's your other son," she nearly stumbled over that comment.

"Goten is going back to school soon, besides I don't think he has ever cared about what I do. Once he started high school he grew distant from me. Even more so when he went to college. He always stayed close to his mother, but he began to push me away. He became... resentful."

"He was jealous of his brother getting more attention. He still is," she blurted out.

Goku looked at her. "You sound so sure of this. Did Goten tell you?"

Bra blinked and looked at him with wide eyes. Then she nodded quickly. "He might have mentioned it once. Goku," she said slowly, as if speaking to a child, "I think Goten has serious emotional, if not mental, problems and he needs professional help."

"Why do you say that? There's nothing wrong with him," Goku said.

"He's unstable, I've seen it in the way he acts. Chichi's death must have been a big blow to his stability. She was his whole world, and since he has been distant from you, he probably feels alone," Bra said quietly. She wanted to add, your son has been unstable for a long time, but she didn't. She didn't want to tell him what had happened yet.

"You almost sound professional. Could it be that you knew a few things about psychological problems?" he asked. Bra just sighed irritably. Goku felt another frown coming on, but he stopped it. Something was wrong with Bra. More than trying to kill herself after remembering that she had been attacked; he knew that there was something else bothering her.

She looked away from him into the garden, her beautiful cerulean eyes were unfocused, as if she were remembering something. He wanted to ask her what, but instead he turned her face so that she would look at him and he smiled.

Goku leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you," he breathed against her lips, holding her face very close to his. "That was what I was going to tell you before the doctor interrupted us."

Bra caressed his face with her eyes as much as she could without feeling cross-eyed, and smiled back. His eyes were so gentle and full of the love that he was speaking of, she almost cried. "I love you too."

"Hmmm, what a lovely picture," Goten whispered to himself as he watched his father and his ex-girlfriend share another kiss.

There was no way in hell that he was going to allow his father to keep Bra to himself. She was starting to remember his past, and so far she only remembered one thing that had to do with him. If she remembered the rest, then he would be royally screwed.

She either had to leave their lives forever, or he would be forced to make her disappear.

_Permanently._

But first, Gohan and Pan had to find out just who Bra, whose last name was Briefs by the way, was. Gohan would get a kick out of finding out who their father was doing.

Goten is evil, isn't he? So things are unraveling, and Goku wants to tell his family that he's in love with Bra. What is up next for our couple? I'll leave you guys guessing because I have a faint idea but I'm not sure myself.

Everyone have a great week!

Byebye

!Joey!


End file.
